Réincarnation
by Plume-now
Summary: Il était mort. Encore. Mais cette fois, tout semblait différent. Il serait mort 'pour de bon'. On dit qu'il doit affronter des épreuves, six au total. Depuis quand la mort est-elle si compliquée ? Et surtout, où vont les âmes après ? [DESTIEL] Angst, M pour violence.
1. Mourir

Bonjour bonjour !

Alors ici comme vous pouvez le voir, j'aimerai laisser d'abord une petite note d'auteure. (oui je rajoute un "e" à auteur)

Ceci est une histoire inspirée d'un livre, "Les Thanatonautes" ou "L'Empire des Anges" de Bernard Werber, comme vous voulez (le livre). J'emprunterai juste ce qui constituera le début de l'histoire pour cette fic, mais évidemment ça ne sera pas vraiment pareil. On pourra appeler ça une réécriture si vous voulez, mais ça sera moins "réécriture" que Dom Winchester - une autre de mes fics si vous ne connaissez pas. Comme l'indique le titre, ce sera donc une histoire de réincarnation. Je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura du Destiel. Pas sous-entendu. Enfin, sans doute pas.

Ah, et cette histoire se passe bien dans la série, mais il n'y a pas cette histoire (/!\ ATTENTION SPOILES SAISON 7/8 /!\\) d'anges qui tombent du Paradis ou de Metatron ou je sais pas quoi. Donc le Paradis est bien tranquillement en place.

J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à découvrir cette fic, et que vous me ferez part de vos impressions si vous le souhaitez. Pour me poser une quelconque question à propos de l'histoire ou quoique se soit en fait, n'hésitez pas non plus !

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**Réincarnation**

Il marchait dans le noir, dehors, dans une petite ruelle.

Non, à vrai dire, il ne marchait pas vraiment, il titubait, en essayant de ne pas se prendre ses propres jambes entre elles et de se casser lamentablement la figure.

Il faisait nuit et le froid mordait les passants qui ne s'étaient pas habillés assez chaudement. Et il s'acharnait à déchiqueter Dean de ses crocs de glace.

Mais le chasseur n'en tenait pas compte. Il était bien trop ivre.

Il trébucha et atterrit dans une assemblée de poubelles alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son équilibre. C'était bien sa soirée.

Dean se releva. Il se releva pour retomber aussitôt.

L'homme jura. Si quelqu'un le voyait comme ça, il pouvait dire adieu à sa fierté et son honneur. Pour le peu qu'il lui restait.

Il essaya encore de se relever.

Peine perdue.

Il se laissa choir au milieu des ordures, totalement vulnérable.

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il senti quelque chose glisser le long de sa tempe. Ça coulait, et ça le gênait. Il fit un ultime effort. Il porta la main à son crâne. A sa tempe.

Il la ramena devant son visage. Il plissa des yeux.

La nuit était tellement sombre qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voyait.

Puis il distingua petit à petit la couleur.

Rouge.

Rouge sang.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

**Mourir**

\- Hello, Dean.

Le chasseur se retourna dans un sursaut.

\- ...Death?

Death hocha doucement de la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

Le Cavalier de l'Apocalypse leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ? s'impatienta Dean – comme à son habitude. Encore une Apocalypse ? Interrogea-t-il, paniqué.

\- Non, répondit-il simplement. Tu es mort, Dean.

La spécialité des Winchesters, c'est de mourir, de ressusciter, de mourir et de ressusciter encore, de sauver le monde et encore tout un tas de choses. Et Death espérait que, pour une fois, ce serait la bonne. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les Winchesters – après tout, ils l'avaient libéré de Lucifer, ce qui n'était _absolument_ _pas_ agréable. Mais Sam et Dean défiaient ses propres règles et il n'aimait pas tellement ça non plus. Et c'était encore moins une question d'aimer ou non – au contraire il appréciait bien Dean – la preuve ils avaient mangé tous deux une pizza tranquilles dans un bistrot – mais ça commençait à bien faire. Et puis sa gentillesse avait des limites. La dernière fois, ils avaient voulu le soumettre à l'esclavage quand même.

\- Mort ? Non, c'est une blague, dit-il en esquissant un sourire qui voulait une réponse dans le genre « Bien sûr. En fait je suis là parce que... »

Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Le visage de Death restait impassible.

Il était assez doué pour ça.

\- Non, c'est ce qui arrive à tous les mortels comme toi, commença Death avant de se reprendre : enfin, ceux qui ne se font pas ressusciter sans cesse.

\- Je... Je suis mort ? Mais, enfin... bredouilla le chasseur.

Et aller. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa première fois. Pourquoi était-il si perturbé ? Pour une fois que Death pensait que tout allait se passer sans problème – à ce niveau là...

\- Je ne sais même pas comment je suis mort !

\- Mauvaise chute, lâcha Death en se tournant vers un corps allongé par terre non loin de là.

Dean suivit son regard. Il s'approcha du corps. Et eut un mouvement de recul.

C'était lui. Avec cette barbe et ces habits sales et presque en lambeaux, il avait d'abord cru s'approcher du cadavre d'un clochard de la cinquantaine.

\- C'est vraiment moi ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai quel âge ?

\- Si tu penses que plusieurs années sont passées, que Abaddon est morte, que Crowley aie été guéri ou mort, ou bien des trucs dans ce genre, alors non. Il y a encore une semaine tu étais au bunker avec Sam.

\- Mais...

\- Tu t'es saoulé à mort. Je suis désolé mais même si tu tiens plutôt bien l'alcool, c'était la fois de trop.

\- Pourq-...

\- Dean, l'interrompit doucement Death, tu connais le principe. J'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi, mais sans perdre de temps. Mais ne le prend pas mal car je suis tout même assez honoré de pouvoir collecter ton âme. Tout comme ton frère... vous êtes vraiment des êtres à part, vous deux, ajouta-t-il en le regardant bien fixement dans les yeux.

Il avait l'air vraiment sincère.

\- Ah, oui, se senti obligé de répondre le chasseur sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi.

Le Cavalier fut, il doit l'avouer, très étonné de la réaction de l'humain. Il s'attendait à une certaine opposition, à un acharnement de questions, à un refus de partir. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire. Pourvu que ça dure.

De son côté, Dean se remémorait ses derniers jours au bunker. Avec Sam. Comment il avait passé des journées à faire des recherches sur Abaddon. Qu'il avait entamé cette dépendance complète à l'alcool. Qu'il le cachait de Sam.

Il se souvenait des paroles de son frère lorsqu'il l'avait trompé en voulant le sauver. Lorsqu'il avait refusé son choix de mourir.

« Je ne donnerai pas ma vie pour toi, Dean. »

Il pensa à Crowley, ce Roi des Enfers qui devenait totalement un junkie du sang humain et qui déraillait complètement.

A Castiel.

Il se demanda où était l'ange. Ce qu'il faisait ? Était-il au Paradis, sur Terre, que faisait-il en ce moment ? Était-il avait son petit-frère ? Enquêtaient-ils sur quelques morts mystérieuses, chassaient-ils ensemble ?

Il savait que Sam irait bien, il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec lui pour voir qu'il avait repris des forces, mais il n'avait pas revu Cas' depuis quelques temps. Et il s'inquiétait pour lui. Pas qu'il doutait de ses capacités, mais bon...

Il s'apprêtait à suivre le Maître des Faucheurs quand il réalisa quelque chose.

\- Attend. Y'a un truc qui va pas là. Je suis mort ? Je suis mort en tombant ? Une mauvaise chute ? _Je suis réellement mort aussi bêtement_ ?

Death soupira.

\- Il y a parfois des morts stupide, oui. Même pour les meilleurs.

Dean jeta un dernier regard à sa dépouille.

\- On va retrouver mon corps dans deux mois... cet endroit, personne n'y va... Je serais porté disparu tout ce temps...

Le Faucheur fronça des sourcils.

\- Bon, si tu veux je peux tenter d'influencer des humains pour qu'ils te découvrent plus tôt, mais il faudrait y aller, Dean.

Le chasseur approuva d'un mouvement de tête et le suivit.

* * *

Tout d'abord il ne remarqua pas un grand changement.

Puis, il vit que le décors n'était plus du tout le même. Mais alors là plus du tout. Ils étaient passés des rues salles de la ville à une immense et vieille maison en bois des grandes forêts. Bobby était à ses côtés.

Il se retourna d'un coup, surpris.

\- B-Bobby ?

Death avait disparu, évidemment.

\- Dean.

\- ... Tu es Bobby... Bobby ?

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre, idjit ?

Dean ne prit pas le temps de répondre et se jeta dans les bras de son père adoptif, les yeux humides. Ne s'y attendant pas tellement, l'ancien chasseur referma ses bras autour de Dean après coup.

\- Comment vas-tu ? dit-il d'une voix étouffée comme pour s'empêcher de se laisser pleurer.

\- Bah... quand on est mort, tu sais... sourit Bobby Singer.

Dean rit, plus nerveusement qu'autre chose.

\- Alors... Tu es mort, constata-t-il.

L'aîné Winchester décela une pointe de tristesse et de regret dans sa voix. Il commença soudainement à se sentir un peu coupable.

Très coupable.

Bobby, qui les avait traités comme ses fils, qui était mort en les aidant comme un membre de leur famille même mieux, à cause de Dick... Bobby, dont il ne pouvait même pas lister toutes les bonnes choses qu'il avait faites pour eux, pour lui et pour Sam...

Bobby les avait toujours encouragés, et de le voir ici, maintenant, aussi « tôt »... il sentait que l'homme s'y attendait, mais qu'il était déçu. Et lui aussi se sentait déçu de lui-même. Non, pire. Il avait honte. Il n'avait pas vraiment su profiter de la vie qu'il avait, finalement.

Et, ce qui le tuait dans tout ça (expression assez ironique), c'est qu'il était mort _très très très très très_ stupidement.

A-t-on jamais vu un chasseur mourir, ivre, parce qu'il était mal tombé dans un ramssis de poubelles ? Mort stupide et honteuse. Aucun honneur dans cette mort. Aucun mérite.

Il avait tenté de sauver le monde de l'Apocalypse avec son frère, et ils l'avaient fait, ils avaient déjoué les Léviathans, ils avaient essayer de fermer les portes de l'Enfer, ils avaient résisté aux démons comme aux anges – enfin... presque (si l'on ne parle pas de Ruby ou de ce genre de personnes) – ils avaient empêché les démons de régner sur Terre, ils avaient il avait fait tant... et lui, Dean Winchester, il était mort _comme ça _?

Dean sentait qu'il s'en voudrait à jamais.

Il savait que Sam lui en voulait de l'avoir obligé à vivre. Il savait qu'il pourrait paraître égoïste à beaucoup, même immoral, et que ces mêmes « beaucoup » le condamneraient pour ça.

Mais sa raison de vivre avait tenu à beaucoup de choses. Et l'une des principales qu'on lui a donnée dès son plus jeune âge, c'était de veiller sur Sammy. Et c'est quelque chose dont il n'a jamais pu se défaire. Même adulte.

Même lors de leurs chamailleries, même lorsque Sam était encore dans ses études, même lorsque Sam était possédé par Lucifer, même lorsque Sam était parti et ne voulait plus le voir, même lorsque Sam n'avait plus son âme... Il a toujours tenté de l'aider.

Il se sentait plus que honteux envers lui-même en fait. Il se sentait lâche. Terriblement lâche.

N'avait-il pas la marque de Caïn ? N'avait-il pas « ressuscité » son propre frère ? Et pour l'abandonner juste après ?

Il espéra que la marque pouvait toujours se transférer lorsqu'on était mort.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ?

Dean leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Bobby. Il ferma les siens.

\- Oh. D'accord, reprit Bobby, compréhensif.

Parler de sa mort n'était, il est certes, pas forcément quelque chose de très sympathique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Bobby ?

Il le fixa, surpris.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- Me souvenir de quoi ?

\- Après toutes les fois où tu es mort, je pensais que tu t'en souviendrais.

\- Je...

\- Bah, peut-être que les anges vous ont fait un lavage de cerveau. Ou que tu n'as pas voulu t'en souvenir.

\- Ne pas me rappeler ? De quoi ?

\- Dean, tu as vu Death n'est-ce pas ?

Dean redoutait la réponse.

\- ... Oui ?

\- Bon. Ben tu peux déjà être sûr que tu es mort.

Il se pencha et saisit un bâton qui avait la forme d'un pic.

\- Mais si tu veux t'en assurer, on peut vérifier.

\- Je...

Bobby leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel. Bon, il allait falloir lui prouver, sinon ils allaient encore y passer un siècle. Il lui fonça dessus et lui planta le pic dans le cœur.

Surpris, Dean recula, titubant, les bras mis en avant, comme pour se protéger d'un éventuel danger. Trop tard.

Il suffoqua et tomba au sol. Du sang coula le long de son menton.

\- B-Bobby...

L'homme à la casquette se rapprocha et sourit, avant de retirer sans précautions le pieu du corps du fils de John Winchester.

Il y eut quelques soubresaut d'agonie avant que le corps de Dean se calme. Le jeune homme tenta de se lever, mais non sans souffrances. Il avait extrêmement mal.

\- Ça fait pas du bien, hein ?

Dean secoua de la tête.

\- Bon, maintenant tu sais.

\- On est pas censé avoir les trucs qui passent au travers de nos corps, quand on est mort ? Demanda-t-il dans un effort surhumain en se tenant encore l'endroit où avait été enfoncé un pieu quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Ah, ça, ne confond pas avec les fantômes, mon garçon, répondit Bobby. Et je sais de quoi je parle, appuya-t-il. Quand on est une âme, on souffre toujours. Regarde, tu devrais le savoir avec l'âme de ton frère...

\- Hmm. Et donc ?

\- Et donc, là, je suis l'âme qui est censée t'aider pour les prochaines étapes en fait.

\- Les prochaines étapes ?

\- C'est aussi la première fois pour moi, mais dans le rôle d'instructeur. Donc je vais juste t'expliquer et te guider. Mais c'est toi qui va faire la majeure partie du boulot.

Quoi ? Dean ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que lui disait son vieil ami. Du boulot ? Des étapes ? Mais quand on est mort, on est pas juste censé se retrouver dans son Paradis – ou Enfers – et être tranquillement dans sa scène idyllique à « vie » ?

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, reprit Bobby. Si tu crois qu'on accède directement au Paradis comme ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Mais, attend, on l'a pas déjà vécu ça ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'impatienta l'ancien chasseur. Bien sûr que non. Vos morts n'ont jamais vraiment été normales ou décisives.

\- Ah.

Tout d'un coup, tout ça lui semblait un peu logique. Un peu.

\- Que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Tu vas donc rencontrer des épreuves. Que tu devras affronter seul. Et il te faudra du courage. Mais, se reprit Bobby, je sais que tu y arriveras. Premièrement, parce que je serai à tes côtés, deuxièmement parce que tu as déjà dû affronter pire dans ta vie. Sûrement. Très sûrement.

\- ... Okay.

\- Tu vas passer des sortes de tests. Ça s'appelle les six étapes, en fait. A chaque étapes, tu devras affronter quelque chose. Elles pourront te sembler bien comme mauvaises. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, tu devras avancer. On est d'accord ? Surtout, ne te laisse pas aller. D'accord ?

\- Tu peux au moins me dire quelle est ma première étape... ?

\- Tu ne vas pas tarder à la découvrir, Dean..., murmura le père adoptif.

\- Comment ?

\- Il faut juste que tu avances.

\- Mais, où est Mort ? Demanda soudainement le jeune décédé.

Il ne comprenait absolument rien.

Depuis quand la mort était-elle devenue aussi difficile ? Avait-il réellement tout oublié ?

Cela semblait assez étrange, mais pas improbable en fin de compte. Pas improbable du tout.

\- Tu devrais le retrouver à la fin des étapes.

\- Il n'aurait pas pu tout m'expliquer lui-même ?

\- Peut-être a-t-il pensé que ça te ferait plus plaisir que se soit moi que tu voies.

Dean ne dit rien.

\- Tu veux commencer ?

\- Pourquoi donc attendre, lâcha-t-il, assez énervé de n'avoir finalement _que_ des épreuves à affronter, même mort.

\- La première, c'est toujours la plus dure, précisa Bobby.

\- Et c'est censé m'encourager...

Bobby s'avança alors et se dirigea vers un arbre.

Dean l'observa, un peu surpris. Puis il fit un pas en arrière, méfiant. Allait-il encore lui enfoncer il-ne-savait quoi dans le cœur ?

Mais le barbu ne fit rien de tel. Il ne s'arrêta pas devant l'arbre. Il ne se pencha pas, ne le contourna pas ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Il fonça juste dessus. Et entra dedans.

Puis disparu.

* * *

Dean fixa l'arbre pendant quelques secondes, les yeux exorbités. Il n'était pas surpris, il était stupéfait.

Okay, il avait l'habitude des choses étranges, bizarres ou il ne savait quoi, mais quand même, ça faisait toujours un choc.

Il se rappela le Purgatoire. Fronça des sourcils. Ferma les yeux. Très fort.

Et fonça.


	2. Phase 1

Bonjour bonjour ! Comment ça j'ai mis 300 ans à écrire le deuxième chapitre ? Mais pas du tout voyons ! Bon d'accord je plaide coupable - oui je peux abdiquer facilement parfois.

Si le chapitre 1 n'était pas du tout dans le rated M, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas encore les épreuves.

Alors on va dire que le début de ce chapitre est gentil. Gentil pourquoi ? Parce qu'au moment où je l'ai écrit, ce début de chapitre, il semblerait que j'étais de bonne humeur.

Là, vous voyez, au moment où y'a du sang et que ça commence à dégénérer (même si ça devait l'être obligatoirement, pour ce chapitre), c'est parce que j'ai passé mon Bac de Sciences ce matin en partie et que c'était la grosse merde (oui pardon pour mon impolitesse je suis désolée ;-; ) et que j'étais en rage (parce que j'ai pas écrit depuis plus d'une semaine et QUE CA ME MANQUE.) Vous savez quand on révise tard le soir et tout ? Bah voilà. Y'a une certaine haine qui ressort quand on est déçu par le boulot qu'on a rendu. Bref. Du coup là je suis même pas encore en vacances vu que j'ai mon oral 8D Mais bon tant pis, on file vers la délinquance pour cet aprem. Je travaillerai bien après promis B) Assez parlé de moi ~

Donc, je vous préviens ici **RATED M** parce que **chapitre violent.** Et oui, si vous voulez savoir, il m'a fait mal au coeur je ne l'ai pas écrit sans mal.

Voilà, j'espère que vous ne me bouderez pas une review parce que vos avis m'intéressent toujours toujours toujours et que ça fait toujours un bien fout à l'auteur *-*

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Chapitre II**

* * *

PHASE 1

* * *

Il tomba brutalement au sol, s'écrasant lamentablement contre le béton, contraint par la gravité, comme un gros sachet de patates.

\- A-Aïe, grogna-t-il.

Il releva la tête en se frottant la joue. Un filet de sang s'échappa de son nez.

Le Chasseur jura et sorti un mouchoir de sa poche pour tapoter un peu et nettoyer la blessure. En se levant, il observa les alentours.

Où était-il, exactement ? Il ne reconnaissait absolument rien.

D'accord, il était dans une ville. Laquelle, ça, ce n'était pas précisé. Le quartier n'était pas pauvre. Les bâtiments semblaient être bien entretenus. Il faisait jour, peut-être aux alentours de midi. Le soleil régnait en maître absolu dans le territoire céleste du bleu céruléen. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était visiblement plus bourré, ça c'était clair. Il se connaissait trop bien pour pouvoir en faire la différence. Il y avait alors deux solutions : il dormait, il était drogué. Et le Chasseur entreprit donc de faire ce que tout bête être humain aurait habituellement fait dans ces cas-là. Il se pinça la peau.

Sans succès. Évidemment.

Il grimaça. Si c'était les effets de la drogue, ça n'allait pas dur... Oh.

Dans un flash, le Chasseur se rappela ses derniers instants. Les poubelles de la rue. Bières. Chute. Mort. Discussions. Maison. Bobby.

Bien. Au moins, maintenant, il savait qu'il n'était pas victime d'hallucinations. Seulement maintenant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait être rassuré pour autant.

Parce que s'il avait bien compris... Il y en avait six.

Six étapes.

Génial. Comme si de son vivant il n'avait pas eut assez de problèmes. Maintenant c'est tout un programme aussi quand on meurt, il n'avait pas assez donné peut-être.

Agacé, Dean commença à marcher le long du trottoir en se protégeant des puissants rayons de l'astre du revers de son bras droit lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. Instinctivement, il se retourna, comme s'il était suivit. Et dans ce même mouvement, tout devint noir.

Ahuris, il tourna en rond pendant quelques minutes, totalement perdu, à la recherche d'une quelconque explication logique – oui il y croyait encore – ou un indice qui pourrait faire l'affaire. La nuit qui tombait d'un coup, comme ça, c'était tout de même une première.

Une pleine lune avait maintenant remplacé le soleil brûlant qui se tenait encore là il n'y avait pas cinq minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce c'est que... ?!

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Elle était arrivée comme ça. A l'autre bout de la rue. Sur le trottoirs. _Poum_. D'un coup. Sans aucune explication plausible. Encore une fois.

Face à lui se tenait l'amour de sa vie. Son bébé.

L'Impala.

\- Bébé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il fit quelques pas en avant, prit dans son élan, animé d'un réel besoin de la retrouver. Elle lui avait manqué. Après tout, jusqu'ici, l'Impala était enfin la seule chose qu'il connaissait déjà. Au premier pas, le sol se fissura sous son poids. Il fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Son regard allant de l'Impala au sol et du sol à l'Impala, il fit une deuxième pas. Une nouvelle fissure. Un troisième. Ses bras étaient tendus en équilibre sur le côté comme s'il exécutait le spectacle d'un trapéziste. A chaque pas, il accélérait. Et à chaque pas la voiture semblait s'éloigner. L'angoisse saisit Dean à la gorge et il commençait à l'étouffer. Sa respiration devenait haletante. Tous ses sens partaient en vacances et l'abandonnaient.

Un crissement soudain lui fit saigner les oreilles. A proprement parler.

Sous le choc, il se replia un instant sur lui-même et releva la tête. Une ombre s'était approchée de l'Impala et marchait tranquillement à côté d'elle, une clé de voiture à la main qu'elle laissait glisser le long de la carrosserie. Le cerveau de Dean entra en ébullition.

\- HEY ! interpella-t-il, hors de lui. HEY ! TOI ! TOI LA ! STOP ! STOP ! STOP !

Sa voix se faisait enragée, presque animale à la limite de l'incompréhension.

L'ombre s'arrêta un instant.

\- OUI TOI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS FAIRE A MA VOITURE ?!

Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, elle appuya un peu plus fort dessus et disparut dans un brouillard qui s'était soudainement levé. Partagé entre l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil aux dégâts que ce barbare avait affligé à son bébé et le poursuivre dans la pénombre, dans un ultime sprint dans lequel il rejoignit la voiture à toute vitesse, il décida à regret de le laisser partir. Il s'accroupit alors devant la portière avant, le visage décomposé devant ce carnage.

\- Oh bébé qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait...

Il passa une main tremblante le long des affreuses traces.

\- Ça va être dur à réparer ça..., lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un pauvre sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais on a déjà affronté pire.

* * *

Il aurait dû le poursuivre. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas poursuivit ? Il devait mourir. Celui qui avait fait ça n'avait aucune raison valable de le faire. Il méritait la mort. C'était du vandalisme. Il aurait dû le poursuivre. Non, le prendre en chasse. Il aurait dû le prendre en chasse. Il l'aurait fait regretter de ses propres mains.

Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas de fusil ou de lames sous la main. Et le coffre de la voiture était étrangement vide. Mais il avait toujours des pieds et des poings. Et quand Dean Winchester frappait, ça faisait généralement très très très très mal.

Dean pestait dans sa voiture, le bras passant par la fenêtre touchant des doigts les abominables marques de cet acte méprisable. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait là. Alors le plus simple avait été de prendre la voiture pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait le renseigner. Mais la ville semblait totalement déserte.

Dean se mit à espérer à ne pas être tombé dans une sorte d'arène aux zombies cachés ou il ne savait encore quel autre monstre.

Toutefois, il se sentait déjà bien mieux. Être au volant de l'Impala lui redonnait presque des forces. Sentir cette bonne vieille odeur de famille, le siège confortable, les accoudoirs moelleux et observer le paysage défiler par le hublot...

Stop. Attendez.

Quoi ?

Un hublot ?

QUEL HUBLOT ?

Prit instantanément de panique, Dean se releva les yeux exorbités, la sueur à la peau.

Non. Non c'est pas vrai.

\- C'est une blague ?!

Il aurait voulu se le convaincre lui-même.

Ce n'était pas possible... Il était dans l'Impala. Dans la voiture. Tout allait pour le mieux, hormis la carrosserie. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver en quelques secondes dans... dans un _avion_ ?!

Ses pieds... ses jambes ne supportaient pas la même gravité habituelle. Et la seule fois où il s'était senti vulnérable dans un engin, c'était cette fois où son frère et lui avaient entrepris de chasser les démons qui... les démons qui...

Il se mit à trembler et, ne pouvant se soutenir plus longtemps debout, se laissa glisser au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses bras entourant les jambes.

…Les démons qui faisaient s'écraser... s'écraser un avion au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes.

Il posa le front contre ses genoux. Inspiration. Expiration. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au tissu de son jean et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus profondément dans la chaire. Il se mordit la lèvre. Ne pas s'agiter. Ne pas se laisser aller. Ne pas...

Le Chasseur, prit d'une soudaine montée d'adrénaline, se releva et s'approcha du hublot, non en sans trembler davantage. Il avait besoin de voir.

Et ce qu'il vit ne lui offrit rien d'autre qu'une belle petite explosion.

D'accord : il avait raison, ils étaient bien en plein vol. Mais étrangement il voyait parfaitement bien les petits détails de la ville en dessous. Tellement bien... qu'il put sans aucune difficulté reconnaître _sa_ voiture, son bébé, son Impala éclater violemment et subitement en mille morceaux... ou plutôt en cendres, dans une série d'explosions.

N'en revenant visiblement pas, Dean oublia quelques secondes dans quel engin il se trouvait pour s'arracher les cheveux voire presque les yeux avant d'entamer une respiration saccadée et irrégulière. Il entendit au loin un voix annoncer : _« Chers passagers, voici maintenant quarante minutes de vol que nous... ». _

Ces seuls mots suffisaient. Dans un ordre de survie silencieux mais tardif de son corps, ses oreilles se bouchèrent d'elles-mêmes. Mais trop tard.

Ses mains se tenaient les cheveux à se les arracher, comme si sa tête allait imploser. Il se replia à nouveau sur lui-même, secoués par ses tremblements dans une... crise d'asthme.

Dean Winchester étaient entrain de faire une crise d'asthme.

En plein vol, dans un avion juste après avoir vu l'Impala à laquelle il tenait tout particulièrement se faire réduire à néant. Avion qui commençait à se pencher dangereusement avant. Comme une chute libre.

Le Chasseur se cramponna à ses accoudoirs et s'enfonçait dans son siège comme s'il voulait fusionner avec celui-ci et ne faire plus qu'un. Des papiers commencèrent à virevolter autour de lui, puis soudainement il y eut un brusque « CRACK ».

Et c'était la chute libre.

Et, comme l'Impala quelques minutes auparavant, l'avion dans lequel était actuellement Dean Winchester se crasha.

* * *

Des flammes. Partout. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il battit des paupières et se releva douloureusement. On avait encore mal quand on était mort, alors... ? Oui, c'était logique, si on pouvait faire une crise d'asthme. Il aperçut quelques décombres, des morceaux d'avion certainement.

Il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, se frotta le visage d'une main et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son environnement avait encore une fois changé. Il était à présent dans une maison toute propre.

Debout, totalement désorienté, encore une fois, sa mâchoire se contracta.

\- C'est pas vrai...

Il inspira un bon coup avant de hurler :

\- ALORS C'EST CA VOS PUTAINS D'ÉPREUVES ? CA VOUS AMUSE DE FOUTRE LES JETONS AUX MORTS ? OU ALORS C'EST UN _SPECIAL-DEAN-WINCHESTER_ ?

Comme s'il s'attendait à une réponse, il jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours.

\- Pfeuh, de toute façon je...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il entendit soudainement une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien – ou qu'il avait trop bien connue...

\- Écoute, on a un problème, là.

Sa voix.

Dean se figea, yeux exorbités.

_Maman._

\- Je pourrais pas rester comme ça indéfiniment...

_Maman..._

_\- _Je...

Des sanglots. Des sanglots qui brisèrent le cœur de Dean. Il s'approcha à petits pas de leur provenance, le visage marqué par la tristesse.

Puis un soudain « _Urgh »._

_Maman ?_

Et il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le blond ne se précipite dans la salle contiguë à la sienne. Et ne se paralyse sur place. Une ombre noire maintenait sa mère à distance plaquée sur le mur, et Mary Winchester se tenait le cou comme si quelqu'un l'étranglais par derrière avec une écharpe. Un démon ? A l'apparition de Dean, l'ombre disparut.

Dean s'élança vers sa mère mais celle-ci se plaqua un peu plus contre les murs et monta petit à petit sur le plafond.

\- Non, non, non, non, haletait Dean.

Une grimace de douleur déforma le visage de sa mère. Un énorme tache de sang se répandait petit à petit sur son ventre à partir de son nombril. Elle hurla.

Désespéré, le Chasseur tourna la tête, à droite, à gauche, à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la sauver ! Il aperçut une bombe à incendie à l'autre bout de la salle. Alors qu'il allait se jeter dessus – pour quoi faire, seul Dieu le sait – une matière indéterminée commença à s'accrocher à ses jambes pour l'immobiliser sur place un peu plus à chaque pas. Un « sol-sable-mouvant ». De surprise, il hurla.

Les agrippements semblaient lui déchiqueter petit à petit la peau, lentement mais sûrement.

Des gouttes de sang tombaient du plafond sur Dean, sur sa manche, sur sa tête, sur son visage, sur sa joue.

Et il ne put retenir ses larmes.

\- Maman !

« Ça » l'engloutissait.

« Ça » l'engloutissait et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, lui, c'était de s'accrocher comme il le pouvait à la table d'à côté, en vain. Une pluie ensanglantée se déversa sur lui.

Une pluie constituée du sang _de sa mère._

C'était rouge bordeaux, presque noir. Puis des trucs lourds. Des trucs longs, ronds, de forme quelconque, ensanglantés.

Des organes.

Mary Winchester avait été éviscérée.

Il se força à ne pas regarder au plafond .

Il n'y avait plus que le buste de Dean qui sortait encore du sol, lorsque les premières flammes apparurent. _Encore_ des flammes.

Le feu prit très rapidement. La base en fut le corps sans vie de sa mère. L'air devenait irrespirable. Dean suffoquait. Le ciment se pressait contre sa peau et elle ne respirait plus.

Il était à l'agonie lorsque le sol l'engloutit entièrement.

Mais sa dernière vision ne fut pas les flammes. Ce fût son frère, Sammy, enfant – il devait avoir six ans ? - apparaissant à l'entrée de la salle, l'air perdu.

Il entendit des grognements.

Des Chiens des Enfers.

Il tendit une main en avant comme s'il pouvait atteindre son jeune frère avant d'être défintivement englouti :

\- SAMMY ! il hurla.

Et puis se fût tout.

* * *

Une odeur de sang. De brûlé, aussi. Et de souffre.

Des coups de fouets. Des craquements. Des douleurs. Des souffrances. Des hurlements, aussi. Encore. Mais ce n'était pas les siens.

Pas encore.

Son corps ruisselait de sueur, et son sang, séché, lui brûlait la peau. Des balafres et de grosses cicatrices infectées se promenaient le long de sa poitrine.

L'une de ses oreilles avait été tailladée et saignait abondamment. Des bruits dans sa tête. Il sentit le froid d'un métal sur sa peau. Et un brusque claquement sec. On lui avait retiré quelque chose au niveau des nerfs de son coude. Même chose sur l'autre bras.

Il hurla.

\- Oh, Dean, on fait sa chochotte ?

Son oreille valide reconnaissait cette voix familière, mais il n'avait pas les idées à sa place pour pouvoir se...

Alastair.

Il l'avait tout de suite reconnu lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, bien que ses paupières lui semblaient lourdes, et l'avait deviné avant même d'exécuter ce petit geste par l'atroce odeur que le démon dégageait.

Une odeur qui lui retournait le ventre et lui intimait de régurgiter son dernier repas.

Il bascula la tête en avant, la bouche entrouverte pour vomir mais rien ne sortit. Il baissa les yeux et vit une grosse flaque de vomit, plus ou moins fraîchement recrachés.

Sa bouche, en effet, avait un goût de sang bien présent, mais également un soupçon de ce goût spécial et si goutteux qu'à le vomit.

\- Quoi, encore ?

Alastair afficha une moue dédaigneuse.

\- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie. A chaque fois, mademoiselle tombe dans les pommes juste parce que je lui ai un peu touché la peau, et voilà qu'à chaque réveille, tu rends ton repas. C'est vraiment dégueulasse.

Le visage de Dean se tendit, son nez se retroussa un peu et il serra la mâchoire.

\- Oh, aller Dean, tu vas pas prendre la mouche, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, toi et moi.

Il lui cracha à la figure. C'était étrange de voir ce que pouvait donner un crachat, parfois. Surtout après un séjour indéterminé sur un poteau, torturé pendant des mois, voire des années. Le sien était rouge, sûrement à cause du sang, tenté de jaune et une touche de vert.

Comme s'il avait halluciné, Alastair se toucha le visage lentement. Puis il regarda sa main. Et sa colère apparente fit place à un air de dégoût pour finalement se mouvoir en sourire sadique.

\- Ça, tu vas le payer.

Il s'approcha de lui, et lui posa une couronne de clous sur le front, avant de cingler son cou.

Il sourit une fois encore, et appuya sur ce qu'il semblait être une manette.

Et tout son corps fut parcouru d'une brusque secousse électrique. Son front percuta les clous qui s'enfoncèrent dans sa tête un peu plus profondément à chaque instant. Des bambous, sortis de nulle part, pénétrèrent sa peau sous ses ongles, qui sous cette soudaine pression se soulevaient et éclataient. De même, ses orteils n'y échappèrent pas. Ses doigts étaient en sang. Les bambous continuèrent leur progression. Quatre couteaux de boucher s'enfoncèrent violemment sur le dos de ses mains et de ses pieds, les traversant. Ils recommencèrent une deuxième fois dans l'autre sens, formant de cette manière une croix.

Alastair apparut devant le Chasseur abrutit de douleur, un chalumeau à la main. Il éclata d'un rire monstrueux et se lança dans sa folie. Il n'avait pas hurlé.

Pas cette fois.

Il avait ouvert la bouche, oui, mais c'était quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas s'extérioriser par la voix. La souffrance était bien trop énorme.

Le chalumeau lui rentra brutalement dedans sans aucune autre forme. Elle lui perfora le nombril et réduit à néant ses organes d'un seul geste. Une giclée de sang le pris violemment à la gorge. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, et ses pupilles tremblaient.

Des lèvres se glissèrent sur son oreille et Dean eut un mouvement de recul qui lui arrachèrent un petit cri causé par les clous.

\- Dean... veux-tu bien... arrêter tout ce cinéma... ? susurra-t-elle. Il te suffit de dire... _oui_. Et tu n'auras... plus rien à subir.

Une plaque, dans son dos, se mit à chauffer comme pour des brochettes de viande sur un grill.

\- Hhhh

Il ne pouvait plus articuler.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Sa voix était rauque. Animale.

\- Hhhh

\- Hum ?

\- Hhhui

\- Comment ?

Le démon se plaça face à Dean.

\- Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas coupé la langue ou cousu la bouche. Ça aurait été gênant. Déjà que j'ai dû mal à te comprendre là.

Il ne sentait plus rien à part la chaleur dans son dos qui fondait sa colonne vertébrale. Il se tourna faiblement et s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu des doigts.

\- Aaahh... 'rrête...

Un sourire victorieux s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis que Dean sombrait peu à peu dans les ténèbres sous le coup des clous et des intolérables brûlures.

* * *

\- Fais-le.

Alastair lui tendit une barre en fer, brûlante.

\- Fais-le. Tu dois le faire.

\- Je...

\- C'est ton devoir.

\- Je ne veux pas.

Alastair se figea un instant, puis éclata de rire.

\- C'est trop tard, Dean ! Il fallait y réfléchir avant !

Dean fixait l'Ange attaché sur le poteau en croix, déjà bien salement amoché.

\- Je... Je préfère encore prendre sa place.

Le démon sourit.

\- C'est trop tard. Tu ne peux pas. Fais-le.

Il donna une tape sur l'épaule du Chasseur, qui fit un pas vers Castiel, la barre de fer à la main, un fouet à la ceinture. L'Ange releva légèrement la tête, et lui lança l'un de ces regards qui le faisaient toujours douter. Douter sur quoi, ça, ça dépendait de la situation... Il ne savait où il était, pourquoi il était là, ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois, il se retrouvait à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas...

Alastair se racla la gorge derrière et Dean rabaissa violemment la tête de Cas'. Il ne voulait pas sentir son regard sur lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde faire.

\- Fais-le.

Le Chasseur posa la barre de fer contre les côtes de l'Ange déchu. Il gémit. Sans le vouloir, sa main se serra plus fort sur la barre et Cas' gronda sous la douleur, ce qui pourtant ne sembla pas satisfaire Alastair.

\- Plus fort. Au cou.

Il tira délicatement le col du trench de Cas' et approcha la barre. Et se figea lorsqu'il vit un peu plus bas, sur ses omoplates, deux énormes marques non cicatrisées.

Ses ailes.

Sa main se mit à trembler.

\- Ce n'est pas ton premier, Dean. Lui ou un autre, c'est la même chose.

C'est vrai. Il avait déjà fait ça. Déjà, sur Terre, il avait torturé des démons ou autres créatures. Et lorsqu'il avait accepté de torturer d'innocentes victimes aux Enfers une nouvelles fois... oui il l'avait fait.

Mais Cas'.

Il en était incapable.

Il le sentait bien.

Alors il retourna la barre de fer qu'il tenait dans sa main depuis le début.

Et il se l'enfonça dans le cœur.

Sa dernière vision fut celle des yeux écarquillés de Cas', le visage décomposé.

* * *

Un tunnel. De la lumière au bout.

Pour la première fois, le Chasseur pensa que sa mort paraissait peut-être enfin normale. Vu que la plupart du temps, ceux qui en reviennent, de cette mort, décrivent un tunnel avec de la lumière au bout. Dieu, qu'ils déduisent.

_« C'est ce qu'on va voir »_ songea Dean.

Il fit un premier pas avant de s'arrêter dans son élan. Après tout ce qu'il venait de se prendre dans la figure, c'était trop facile. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait traverser tout ça, mais il avait deux trois mots à passer à celui ou celle qui en était l'origine.

Il se décida à courir vers la lumière. D'accord, ça paraissait un peu bête, mais il était pressé. Il avait passé les épreuves, il était persuadé que, une fois passé cette lumière, ça changerait _enfin_.

Il n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa mémoire l'image de Sam le fixant avec son air enfantin, sa mère brûler... Et Cas'

Il lui rappelait le Cas' du Purgatoire. Et il n'aimait pas spécialement se souvenir de cette période-là.

C'est drôle, il avait l'impression qu'à chaque pas, le bout du tunnel s'éloignait peu à peu. Il espéra que ce n'était qu'une impression.

Puis il entendit des pas derrière lui.

Enfin, non, pas exactement des pas. Il se retourna. Et accéléra d'un coup.

Il connaissait trop bien les Chiens de l'Enfers pour ne pas savoir que c'était eux. Encore une fois, il jura. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser en paix ?!

Les Chiens accélérèrent également. L'un d'eux atteignit Dean à la cheville qui hurla de douleur. Ça ne faisait jamais du bien.

Comme par magie, le tunnel fut subitement à portée de main. Il n'hésita pas.

Il se jeta dedans.

* * *

\- Bobby ?

Bobby lui sourit.

\- Je suis content que tu t'en sois sorti, Dean.

\- Dis-moi où je suis, bon sang. J'ai cru devenir fou là-dedans.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment, Dean... tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que dans la deuxième épreuve, tu devras faire encore plus attention, et ne penser qu'à une chose : sortir.

Le blond le regarda d'un air stupéfait.

\- Q-quoi, tu veux dire que les épreuves ne sont pas finies ?!

Son ''mentor'' laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Oh non, tu en es bien loin. Même si tu es allé un peu trop vite dans cette phase.

\- …Trop vite ? Tu te rends compte Bobby que j'aurais bien pu me faire dépecer voire pire, quoique non, on peut même dire que j'ai vécu pire, dans ce fichu truc ?!

Bobby le fixa sévèrement :

\- Et tu t'en es parfaitement bien sorti. Normalement, tu aurais dû y rester plus longtemps. Cette phase-ci était la Phase des Peurs, Dean, et je savais très bien que, des peurs, tu n'en manques pas. Tu t'étouffes avec ces peurs. Par exemple, je parie que tu auras vu ton frère.

Dean ne répondit pas. Son frère ? Oui, un instant... Mais son esprit était toujours préoccupé par ce qu'il avait faillit faire à Cas'. Même s'il avait toujours mal au cœur – au sens propre du terme. Ça fait horriblement mal, l'air de rien, de devoir se planter quelque chose dans cette pauvre petite chose qui ne fait que son boulot : faire vivre le corps de l'invidu.

\- …Tu ne l'as pas vu ? S'étonna le Chasseur. Waw, ça c'est une première. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui t'a préoccupé durant toute cette phase, alors... Quoique vu que tu n'y es pas resté bien longtemps, c'est logique.

\- Attend, ça veut dire que j'aurais dû passer aussi par mes peurs d'enfant, les monstres vampires etc. et mon rôle de grand frère et tout ?

\- Ouais, en clair. Mais comme je te le disais, tu as battu le record. Je sais pas comment tu as fait pour sortir aussi vite mais... tu n'aurais pas dû, normalement. Enfin, sûrement le sang de Chasseur.

Voyant que Bobby commençait un peu trop étrangement à disparaître, Dean sembla sur le point de « péter son câble » :

\- Hé ho attend ! Quelles sont les prochaines épreuves ?!

Comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il disparaissait, Bobby lui lança rapidement :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit trop de choses ! On se retrouve après la deuxième phase !

Et c'était tout.

Dean eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un arbre.

Dans quel monde de fous vivait-il. Non mais sérieusement ? L'Impala ? L'avion ? Sa mère ? Sammy ? Alastair ? Cas'... ?

Comme la première fois, il se dirigea vers un arbre et lui rentra dedans. Sauf que, manque de pot, l'arbre, il était normal, sur lequel il se cassa juste la figure. Il eut donc l'air d'un type totalement dingue qui fonçait sur un arbre et se le prendre en pleine face. Malin.

En se massant le nez et la mâchoire qui avaient un peu mal, il se mit en quête du prochain heu... portail ? qu'il devait passer pour traverser la deuxième phase. Autant le faire le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un jeu vidéo stupide sur lequel le joueur ne faisait que s'amuser de taper en l'emmenant dans les pires endroits du monde qui puissent exister.

Pour la première fois depuis le début, il maudit Death. Oui, il osa. De toute façon, c'était Dean Winchester, hein.

Et puis la solution apparut d'elle-même.

Parce qu'il eut soudainement envie de plonger dans le lac à côté, là. Et vu qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à faire, il se dit que ça ne servait à rien de se mettre en slip – parce qu'au pire ça l'occuperait de faire sécher ses vêtements – et il plongea.

Oui, comme ça, à la bonne franquette.

Dans un grand _« SPLOUFF »._

C'était parti pour la « Phase 2 ».


	3. Phase 2

Yay ! Alors tout d'abord, j'aimerai ici remercier les lecteurs qui me suivent et également ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews - dont **Barjy02** ou encore **Yakusokuyumi** \- car j'ai sérieusement eut des doutes, un instant, sur cette histoire, et puis... et puis vos messages m'ont encouragée. Je vous jure. Voilà. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Je l'ai écrite d'une traite.

Je rappelle : fic' rated M. Ici présence de lemon, lemon sous-entendu plutôt que bien décrit - oui désolée mais heu, voilà quoi, ça a été assez dur à écrire vu que voilà c'est l'histoire mais bon, j'écris du fluffy moi habituellement et j'ai pas l'habitude donc j'aime autant éviter de trop trop trop détailler vous voyez. Et puis à l'origine c'est pas du lemon cette fic'.

Une très bonne lecture à vous ceci dit, j'attends vos avis, ça fait toujours très très plaisir ! ~

* * *

**Chapitre III**

* * *

PHASE 2

* * *

Il flottait.

Dans un réflexe de survie humain, ses joues se gonflèrent et il referma la bouche pour retenir sa respiration. Il tenta de remonter à la surface, et battit des bras pour la retrouver.

Sauf que, de surface, il n'y en avait pas.

En fait, il ne savait même pas s'il se dirigeait actuellement vers le haut ou vers le bas.

Ce n'est qu'en se sentant étrangement léger au bout de quelques secondes et que sa réserve d'oxygène s'épuisa qu'il dût abdiquer et reprendre sa respiration.

Il flottait.

Il flottait, sauf qu'il ne flottait pas dans l'eau. Il ne savait pas tellement où il flottait. Il semblait être dans une sorte de bulle. Une bulle de pure bienfaisance, une bulle presque féerique. Sauf que sa « bulle » n'avait pas de limite. Ou ne semblait pas en avoir. Il se sentait bien, étrangement bien. Tellement bien...

Une douce chaleur l'engloba et le pénétra tout entier... Un tel bien être, Dean ne pensa jamais l'avoir ressenti. Jamais.

Il se détendit et adopta la position fœtus, les yeux fermés, un sourire bornant ses lèvres.

Il se sentait dans son élément, il se sentait enfin accepté.

Combien de temps s'écoula... le chasseur n'aurait su le dire. Il avait peut-être dormi, il n'avait peut-être rien fait, il ne savait pas. Il avait eut simplement eut des pensées. Des pensées très très très agréables, qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit mais qui, d'un autre côté, n'en avait pas non plus la ferme intention.

C'est lorsque Dean sentit une présence le frôler qu'il ouvrit ses paupières et s'étira. Aucun geste brusque. A quoi cela servirait, de toute façon ? Il était mort. On ne tue pas un mort. Et puis, venant d'être torturé comme un forcené, très sincèrement... ce repos avait été bien plus que bénéfique.

Et puis il se retourna.

Sa première pensée ?_ Waw._

Une magnifique brune s'était allongée à ses côtés, et lui, comme un abruti (comme aurait certainement réagit Sam habituellement en fait) il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec cette beauté sortie de nulle part, et avait entrouvert la bouche totalement choqué.

Avouez que ça surprend, quand même. Il n'y avait pas dix secondes il était seul. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps il était encore sous le sadisme d'Alastair (enfin pas si longtemps il n'en savait rien). Et là, tout d'un coup, _« sbouff »_ Miss Monde se pointait sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé.

La ravissante jeune femme à la poitrine généreuse tendit un bras vers lui, provocatrice. Elle glissa sa main le long du torse de Dean qui... depuis quand était il nu ?

La femme pressa son corps contre le sien, et il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Dean tombe sous le charme. L'effet escompté fut immédiat. longeant son dos en laissant glisser deux à deux ses doigts, experts, Dean débarrassa hâtivement les vêtements de cette folieuse. Ils s'étreignirent et elle lâcha un gémissement de plaisir.

Les mains du Dom Juan glissèrent dans un professionnalisme impeccable. Ils s'emballèrent. Dean se montra de plus en plus enthousiaste, incapable de se freiner. Il semblait même s'améliorer, se montrer créatif, imaginatif... elle se montrait pleine de ressources. Ses envies ne cessaient de grandir. Et jamais il n'avait été capable d'aller aussi loin. De sa vie. Et aussi longtemps.

Et alors qu'il pensait que jamais cet ébat ne prendrait fin, la brune disparut... ou se dédoubla. Il n'en eut aucune idée. C'était trop fantastique pour lui. Trop incroyable.

Une dizaine de femmes le caressaient, actrices, strip-teaseuses, chanteuse, serveuses, tout type... et cela semblait tellement inimaginable que... non pas qu'il ne soit pas sûr de ses talents et de son type de drague irrésistible, mais tout de même, être le Casanova de cette manière... tellement inattendu...

Il ne put penser davantage.

Il frissonna et un immense plaisir le saisit de part en part. Quelques japonaises l'embrassaient à pleine bouche non sans entrain, bien à l'aise.

Et pourtant, quelque chose... quelque chose commença à changer.

Une à une, les muses d'Aphrodite disparurent lentement.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, Dean ne s'en montra étrangement pas si désappointé... Même s'il ne regrettait pas ce moment d'extase. Il se releva. Il était à nouveau habillé.

En se retournant sur lui-même, le chasseur commença à se poser sérieusement des questions. N'avait-il pas rêvé, finalement ?

Il se massa le dos distraitement et se mit en marche vers heu... la sortie ? Oui, c'est ça... la sortie. Bobby lui en avait parlé. Il devait sortir.

Il sourit. Ça ne s'était pas si mal passé finalement. Il avait redouté le pire, mais si ça était censé l'empêcher de...

Dean perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'il le vit.

Il s'était appuyé contre un lit, et descendait lentement avec délicatesse son pantalon. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Dean recula, légèrement tremblant.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, on lui avait ordonné de le torturer.

Il ne voulait pas de lui ici.

Il ne voulait pas de lui là.

Il ne voulait plus le voir.

Hors de question qu'on l'oblige à lui faire du mal, à lui ou qui que se soit d'autre.

C'est en se disant cela que Dean recula d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième, inconsciemment. Sauf que ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait... le plus, actuellement.

Castiel lui sourit, et c'était l'un de ces sourires qui illuminait son visage et lui donnait ce charme qui le rendait si beau.

Oh.

Attendez.

Beau ?

Il avait dit beau ?

Oh, pas de quiproquos. Il n'était pas gay, non non non. La preuve, il venait de passer un excellent moment avec ces jeunes femmes il y avait à peine deux minutes..._ Mais en était-il... vraiment sûr ?_

Il avait juste dit beau parce que... parce qu'il était beau quand même. On ne pouvait pas le nier. Si lui avait une paire d'yeux qu'il savait mignon – on lui avait si souvent répété – Cas' avait le don de le déstabiliser d'un simple regard, avec ses yeux d'océan, ses yeux d'eau, ses yeux de torrent, ses yeux célestes... Il avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial que Dean n'arrivait jamais à déterminer chez lui.

Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, et c'était trop mignon. L'Ange s'assit sur le rebord du lit et Dean fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'allait pas se diriger dans sa direction ou il ne savait trop quoi – que s'était-il imaginé de toute façon ?

Et, encore une fois, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se rapprocha de Castiel tandis que celui-ci semblait se débattre avec sa chaussette.

… Se débattre avec sa chaussette.

Sérieusement ?

\- Cas' ?

L'interpellé leva de suite ses yeux sur Dean qui en frissonna un court instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Hé bien, répondit l'Ange visiblement embarrassé, il semblerait que mes pieds aient marché dans de l'eau sans que je ne m'en aperçoive... Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, ils sont trempés et du coup j'essaie de retirer mes chaussettes mais je n'y arrive pas.

Et il reprit son combat avec la chaussette avec hardeur.

Hum hum.

Il aura vraiment tout vu, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean soupira un bon coup et s'assit à côté de celui qui l'avait sorti de l'Enfer. Un court instant de gêne, avant que Dean ne se décide à se lancer n'en pouvant plus d'entendre Cas' se débattre avec cette chaussette.

\- Okay, tu n'es définitivement pas doué avec ça, Cas'. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Castiel lâcha la chaussette et Dean s'installa face à lui, accroupit, et attrapa le bout du responsable des maux de son ami. Et elle résistait bon sang. Elle résistait. Après quelques interminables secondes, il se décida à se place à nouveau à côté de Cas' afin de la prendre en la repoussant hors du pied pas à pas.

Et là, ça fonctionna.

Au moment il la dégagea enfin, d'un même mouvement il tomba malencontreusement contre l'épaule de Cas'. Celui-ci ne bougea tout d'abord pas, et, avant que Dean n'aie le temps de le faire, lui saisit avec douceur les épaules et ne bougea pas.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que le chasseur, paralysé, dût bien avouer que, Dieu, que le corps de l'Ange était chaud. Il dégageait quelque chose d'attrayant, et son cerveau lui ordonnait de se dégageait tandis que son corps se refuser à cet impératif, bienheureux de pourvoir profiter de cet instant de bonheur complet. Complet à partir de l'instant où dans une tentative inespérée Cas' porta ses lèvres sur celles de Dean. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il ne put que se figer davantage sous la confusion.

Lorsque Castiel les retira, Dean avait perdu absolument tous ses moyens. Appuyé contre le matelas, il ne trouva rien à dire sur le moment, il n'eut aucune réaction, si ce n'est celle de sentir son corps entier bouillonner et s'enflammer à chaque fois que Castiel le frôlait. Voyant que Dean ne l'avait pas rejeté, Castiel retenta une nouvelle approche. Bien plus forte cette fois-ci. Ses lèvres se pressèrent fougueusement contre les sienne et il laissa tendrement pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche langoureusement. Si Dean se tendit sans doute au départ, il se laissa bien vite aller.

Et il ne pouvait absolument pas s'expliquer. Pourquoi il ne faisait rien, pourquoi il ne le repoussait pas ou pourquoi il ne hurlait pas. C'était tout de même surprenant ça, un minimum. C'était nouveau.

Le plus perturbant c'était : pourquoi est-ce que Cas' l'embrassait-il ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si... passionné ? L'avait-il calculé ? Y pensait-il depuis longtemps ?

Lorsque le corps de Castiel se posa sur le sien, presque entièrement dénudé, Dean ne put s'y résoudre. Il abdiqua et s'abandonna à Cas' tout entier. L'Ange déposa quelques baisers sur son cou et descendit petit à petit avec précaution. Il ne paraissait absolument pas déstabilisé, lui. Comme s'il avait attendu cela depuis le début.

Dean le prit par les hanches et l'attira à lui. Il sentit à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne et son corps sembla fondre à ce contact. Encore.

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent dans un câlin assez chaud et plutôt sensuel, oui.

\- Cas'...

Il ne répondit pas, sans doute perdu dans son extase.

Après cet intense câlinement dont ils n'en pouvaient plus, Castiel se dégagea un instant de Dean et retira son sous-vêtement. Les yeux écarquillés, Dean fixa son entrejambe.

Où allaient-ils comme ça ? Est-ce que ça n'allait pas un peu trop loin ? Allaient-ils réellement... ?

Il sembla finalement réagir lorsque Cas' s'attaqua à son jean qu'il commença à détacher.

\- Cas' !

Surpris par son ton, il stoppa net.

\- Oui, Dean ?

\- Cas'... c'est vraiment toi ?

Il ne la voulait pas comme ça, mais sa voix s'était faite suppliante. Il ne sut si c'était parce qu'il le voulait, que se soit réel, ou bien qu'au contraire il préférait que cela soit juste imaginatif... Après tout, voulait-il vraiment que leur relation change entre eux ?

Un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu encore se dessina sur le visage de son amant.

\- Oui, Dean. Bien sûr.

* * *

Il était mort.

Il était mort, et tout ceci n'était qu'une épreuve. Ce n'était pas vrai. Rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Et Dean reprit conscience de tout cela lorsque Castiel – ou plutôt l'apparence de Castiel – lui répondit.

Il s'était alors violemment dégagé – même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu – et avait rapidement rattaché son jean.

Castiel lui avait d'abord lancé un regard choqué empli d'incompréhension qui se changea en regret. Dean lui avait sourit pauvrement avant de récupérer son t-shirt. Castiel l'avait embrassé une dernière fois avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Ce n'était qu'une apparence... de toute façon.

La sortie.

Il devait trouver la sortie.

Il se focalisa dessus.

Épreuves.

Épreuves.

Épreuves...

Pas difficile à trouver celle-là... Sûrement celle où les morts devaient affronter leurs sensations de plaisirs ou des confrontations sexuelles extravagantes sans qu'il ne le veuille. Ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Il erra quelques temps. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Cas', il sentait une sorte de vide au fond de lui qui le grignotait sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Enfin bon.

C'est lorsqu'il péta un plomb après des heures et des heures, des jours et des jours ou peut-être des semaines et des semaines de recherches qu'il trouva le rayon lumineux.

Enfin.

Il était minuscule.

Impossible de passer dedans.

\- Tout cela est absurde, lâcha-t-il en approchant son index par curiosité.

Ce furent ses derniers mots dans cette épreuve-ci avant de se faire totalement aspirer par le rayon de lumière.

Entièrement.

* * *

\- Dis donc, j'ai cru que tu n'en reviendrais jamais, moi, s'exclama Bobby qui avait surgit de nulle part – décidément ils aimaient arriver n'importe ou n'importe quand les gens ici.

\- Bobby ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je... Je suis rentré ?

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est fini ?

\- Ouais, grogna le chasseur, et c'était pas trop tôt. Je savais que tu y passerais du temps, là-dedans, mais tout de même ! On peut dire que tu as pu finalement perdre le temps que tu avais gagné dans la première épreuve.

Alors que Dean allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Bobby le coupa tout de suite :

\- NE ME RACONTE SURTOUT PAS ce que tu as vu dedans ! Le prévint-il. Je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce que tu as vécu et, oui, ceci était l'étape où tu devais affronter tes désirs sexuels, tes fantasmes, tes appétits refoulés ou je ne sais quoi encore. Bref, le summum de l'interdiction religieuse. S'ils savaient, en bas, tous ces petits croyants...

\- Heu...

\- Quoi encore ? Mon Dieu tu as une tête à faire peur, mon garçon. Sincèrement, je refuse de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé mais visiblement ça t'a laissé des traces.

\- Je...

\- Tu peux encore parler, hein ? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas comme ces crétins qui mettent un millénaire avant de sortir le ciboulot totalement chiffonné !

\- Non, non, mais heu... Disons que j'ai été extrêmement surpris par cette étape. Je veux dire, vu la précédente...

\- Ouais. Mais ne déclare pas victoire trop vite. Ce n'était que les deux premières...

\- Je ne sais pas si je devrais avoir peur de la suivante ou pas.

\- Je te le conseille.

\- Génial.

Bobby se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, gêné.

\- Je suis désolé, gamin... Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà au Paradis, bien à ta place...

Dean lui adressa un sourire emplit de gratitude.

\- Je sais, Bobby. Merci beaucoup.

\- Hum... Bref, prêt ?

\- Quoi, déjà ? J'ai pas droit à une pause ?

\- Tu tiens vraiment à rester là à taper la discute et à te torturer l'esprit à te demander ce qu'il va suivre ? Tu sais t'es pas sorti de l'auberge...

\- Merci des encouragements.

\- Je fais de mon mieux pour te booster. Plus vite ça sera fini, mieux ça sera, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Et quoi ? Après je deviendrai aussi le mentor de quelqu'un, comme toi ?

\- Hum, disons que ça, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Mais je te conseille plutôt d'avancer sans tarder...

\- Par où on passe ?

\- Comment ? Oh, je vois. L'arbre. Désolé, j'ai oublié de te prévenir la dernière fois. Ici, il te faudra juste sauter du haut de cette falaise, là.

Dean le regarda, ahuris.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais tu es fou !

\- Je suis fou ? Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de mourir ?

\- …

\- Okay, okay, j'ai compris, j'y vais le premier.

Et avant même que Dean n'aie pu le retenir, Bobby s'élança du haut de la falaise et disparut.

\- Génial, marmonna le chasseur. Voilà que maintenant on s'amuse à se balancer du haut d'une colline en chute libre. C'est pas le monde des morts, ici, c'est le monde d'Alice au pays des Merveilles !

Sur ces mots, il se rapprocha légèrement du pic de la falaise.

\- Bobby ? tenta-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

Évidemment.

Il soupira. Ça ne finira jamais.

\- Et c'est reparti...

Et, comme il l'avait appris de son vivant – apparemment on aurait moins mal si l'on sautait en mode plongeon car la tête s'écrasait la première donc pas de souffrance – il plongea comme il l'avait fait auparavant pour l'épreuve précédente même si la situation était bien différente.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il traversa le portail de la troisième phase.


	4. Phase 3

Bonjour, bonsoir~

En effet j'ai plutôt été rapide sur ce chapitre-ci... disons que c'est parce que j'avais en fait rédigé une partie en écrivant la phase 1 qui m'avait inspirée. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je trouve que cette histoire est tout de même assez dure par rapport à "Correspondances" que j'ai commencé hier. Non ? Petit changement d'ambiance efficace. Héhé. Voilà voilà. Et vu que je passe mon oral mercredi, je ne pense pas poster un nouveau chapitre avant cette date-là.

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour l'attention que vous portez à cette histoire... Normalement, elle devrait comporter au total 8 chapitres. Nous sommes donc à la moitié. Normalement. Si je sais compter et ne pas déborder. Wala.

Une très bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

* * *

PHASE 3

* * *

Au fond, il n'y avait rien.

Lorsque l'on saute d'une falaise, habitué à une certaine loi basée sur une pomme, on s'attend plutôt à s'écraser lourdement au sol, réduit en purée.

Mais non.

Au fond, il n'y avait rien.

En fait, il n'y avait pas de fond. Tout était noir. Il n'y avait pas de gravité. Ça n'existait pas.

Et lui, il se trouvait là, dans le néant.

Il était là, et il était terrifié. Parce que rien n'était normal. Parce qu'un inconnu avait rayé sa voiture sans raison et qu'il s'était retrouvé l'instant d'après dans un avion qui explosa comme son Impala avait explosé sous ses yeux. Parce qu'il avait encore vu sa mère mourir. Parce que l'innocente présence de Sam l'avait achevé. Il allait certainement mourir, lui aussi. Tout le monde mourrait autour de lui. Il n'était qu'un homme de malheur.

Parce qu'il avait été envoyé dans une deuxième phase de folie. Qu'il avait vécu un harem. Qu'il avait failli coucher avec un homme. Pour la première fois. Alors que ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. De sa vie. De toute façon, il était mort. Et puis, cet homme... non. C'était avec un ange. Avec lui.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?!

Silence tendu.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?! lui répondit sa voix déformée.

Écho.

Écho.

Écho.

C'était l'écho.

Juste l'écho.

Il se prit le visage entre les mains et relâcha toute la tension de son corps. Si gravité il y avait eu, il serait tombé à genoux.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas d'heure, pas de gravité, pas de temps, pas de gens, il était seul, abandonné, vulnérable face aux ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

A vrai dire, il n'était pas vraiment resté indifférent à ce vide.

Au contraire.

Il avait d'abord tenté d'appeler quelqu'un à l'aide, pour savoir s'il était vraiment seul, mais il n'avait eu aucune réponse. Lorsqu'il avait couru d'un bout à l'autre – quel bout, d'ailleurs ? Il n'y en avait pas, disons alors dans tous les sens – il n'avait rencontré aucun obstacle. Il savait qu'il n'était pas aveugle, car il voyait ses mains, sa peau, ses jambes, ses pieds, son jean, sa veste en cuir... Mais tout autour de lui n'était que noir, noir, noir, noir et aucune lumière en vue.

Alors il s'était mis à penser.

Il s'était mis à angoisser.

* * *

Il était resté là longtemps. Très longtemps. C'était le néant après tout.

Et ça, c'était le genre de choses qui obligeait à y penser. Penser penser. Réfléchir. Vous rappeler.

Vous savez, lorsque tout va mal et que vous sortez, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, la musique à fond, juste pour ne pas devoir réfléchir. Lorsque vous vous réfugiez derrière votre ordinateur, votre bière, votre télévision, votre livre, votre rédaction ou votre drogue pour ne pas avoir à y songer. A ces choses que vous évitez.

Tout le monde le fait, inutile de mentir. Et Dean en faisait parti, de ces gens là.

Un chasseur ne reste pas moins un humain.

Et ce néant, ça avait fait regretter à Dean d'avoir sauté. Ça lui avait fait regretté d'avoir quitté la phase précédente. Il songea même l'espace d'un instant ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il était resté avec Cas'.

Il regrettait d'être mort.

Et l'ennui, pire, l'absence total de but, était pour l'homme l'amorçage d'une bombe qui inévitablement exploserait un jour.

Ne restait que le... _temps_ qu'il lui faudrait pour l'achever.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Les pensées, ça menait inéluctablement aux souvenirs. Et les souvenirs... Dean en avait sans aucun doute un bon paquet.

Comme tous les enfants, il ne se souvenait pas de sa naissance. Il se rappelait sa mère qui le berçait, son père lui souriant. Le triste sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres se figea aux flammes qui s'imposèrent à son esprit. Encore. Hanté par la mort de sa mère.

L'hôpital. La mort de son père. L'accident de voiture, qui aurait déjà dû le tuer, lui ! Et puis, la mort de son frère. Assassiné à la lame blanche. Devant ses yeux.

Lâchement.

A Azazel, qui avait tellement tué. S'il n'avait jamais existé... il n'en serait peut-être pas là. Il n'en serait _certainement_ pas là.

Tout avait commencé avec ce démon aux yeux jaunes.

Il repensa à Ash', brûlé vif dans le bar. A ce bras et cette montre qui dépassaient des décombres. Ce mec avait été tellement sympa. Ils auraient vraiment pu être potes, tous les deux. C'était un peu, quelque part, le meilleur ami qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Mais heureusement, ou non, il y eut Castiel... Castiel, son meilleur ami... Pouvait-il prétendre la même chose, après cette phase-là ? Après cette fameuse étape ? Il n'en était plus si sûr...

Le cadavre de Sam surgit dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas détourner du regard, tout était purement psychologique. Il fronça des sourcils, secoua la tête. Non, non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça ! Mais c'était contre lui. Bien plus fort. Qui n'a pas déjà vécu ça ? S'acharner à vouloir se focaliser sur autre chose mais ne réussir qu'à se tordre l'esprit pour ne plus pouvoir se concentrer finalement sur autre chose que ce à quoi on voulait échapper au départ.

Il se remémora Jo' et Ellen dans l'explosion, les Chiens de l'Enfer qui l'avaient déchiqueté, Alastair qui l'avait réduit en pièces, encore et encore, en Enfers, dans ses rêves, dès qu'il fermait l'œil, et dans la phase 1. A tous ces gens qu'il avait vu mourir. A cet incompréhension qui l'avait saisit lorsqu'il en était sorti, de l'Enfer. A cette marque sur l'épaule, à Castiel, encore une fois, à Sam Winchester, à Bobby Singer, à Charlie Bradbury, à Kevin Tran qu'il avait considéré comme ses frères et sœurs... tous les deux... et puis ça revenait à Sam, sans âme, qui l'avait fait souffrir, oh mais non, pas sans retour non plus... il l'avait bien tuée, son amie aussi, plus tard... Amy... Amy Pond... parce qu'elle était un kitsune... et pourtant, elle était mère. Il aurait pu tuer son fils aussi. Mais il se serait haït de faire ça, tellement haït... Et Adam. Adam leur frère. Adam le fils caché... Où était-il ? Pour quelle raison ? Lui et Sam n'avaient fait que lui apporter des ennuis, et pire encore...

Le mot paraît si faible.

Adam était dans la cage de Lucifer avec Michaël. Sam en était sorti en morceaux, Adam devait maintenant avoir été réduit à néant. Il devait, pour Michaël et Lucifer, ne plus être qu'un objet avec lequel l'on a trop joué et que l'on jette à la poubelle avant de trouver une nouvelle occupation.

Toute cette vie pour voir ces morts, ces morts dont il avait été responsable bien plus qu'une fois.

Et puis ces archanges, là, Lucifer, Michaël... Et Gabriel, aussi. Il l'avait engueulé, celui-là, parce qu'il s'était enfuit. Quel honte. Il était pareil, mais il ne se planquait juste pas de la même manière. Ils se planquaient tous.

Et lui, Dean Winchester, il était le pire de tous.

C'est à ce moment-là que vint la question à laquelle il n'aurait jamais au grand jamais voulu faire face.

_Comment avait-il osé se regarder dans un miroir tous les jours sans jamais ne songer à se donner la mort ?_

* * *

Il préférait encore retourner dans la phase 1 ou 2, il préférait encore brûler vivant, il préférait encore que n'importe quoi arrive plutôt que de rester là.

Pas encore une seconde de plus.

Il préférait même encore les tortures que lui avait affligées Alastair.

Puis, finalement, il avait hurlé. Il ne savait plus que faire ça, de toute façon. Et au bout d'un moment, évidemment, il n'en avait plus eu, de voix. Alors il avait gardé la bouche encore ouverte, un cri inaudible continuait toujours d'exister. Et tant pis pour sa voix.

Une seule chose avait changé au bout de quelques temps, et cette chose-là avait bien failli emporter avec elle sa raison. L'écho lui répondit. Un écho très peu commun. Sa voix lui répondit sous plusieurs tonalités, avant de s'ajouter à elle celles d'autres personnes.

Au fur et à mesure, il reconnut leur voix.

Celle de son père, de sa mère, de Jo', de Ellen, de Adam, de Charlie, de Pamela, de Gabriel, de Garth, de Kevin... Ils étaient suppliants.

Tous suppliants.

Peut-être même plus désespérés que lui. Viens Dean. « _Viens Dean. Suis-moi. Aide-moi. Au secours. A l'aide. Aidez-moi. Sortez-moi de là. Maman ? Dean. Dean. Dean. S'il vous plaît. Winchesters. Ce sont les Winchesters. Je vous en prie. Au secours. Quelqu'un ! Je suis toute seule. Je vous en supplie. Papa. Aidez-moi. » _Des sanglots ou de soudains hurlements inhumains s'ajoutaient aux supplications des voix. Dean avait arrêté de parler, de hurler, de crier, de murmurer. S'il le faisait, ils allaient encore l'accaparer, le harceler, lui demander de les aider.

Et parfois, certains d'entre eux le tuaient, lui déchiraient le cœur et le mettaient en pièces dans d'atroces souffrances.

Sam, il l'avait reconnu, lui avait froidement annoncé : _« Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu n'es qu'une loque. Tu m'as trahi. Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à toi. Regarde ce que tu es devenu. Tu n'as même pas su mourir dignement ! Tu m'as abandonné. Je te hais. Laisse-moi seul plutôt qu'avec toi. Tu es bien mieux mort, au moins, maintenant, plus personne n'est malheureux ». _

Bobby l'avait apostrophé lui ordonnant de le sauver, de l'aider : _« Je refuse de mourir une balle dans la tête. Je n'ai pas vécu pour ça. Je ne mérite pas ça. Je ne veux pas mourir. Sauve-moi Dean ! SAUVE-MOI, TU ME LE DOIS »._

Et Castiel était également parmi eux. _« Dean. Dean. Dean, écoute-moi. Dean, je suis là. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre, Dean. Dean, je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. J'étais mort le jour où j'ai posé ma main sur toi, Dean. Je ne le regrette pas, Dean. Alors tout a changé. Je ne voulais pas de ce changement. Mais c'était le destin. Je vais mourir, Dean. Je vais me suicider. C'est mieux comme ça, tu sais. Parce que ça ne vaut plus rien, tout ça. Que je suis perdu, et que je ne peux plus en supporter d'avantage. J'ai trop longtemps été humain, Dean. Et on ne peut pas le nier, c'est de ta faute. C'est de ta faute. »_

_« C'est de ta faute. C'est de ta faute. C'est de ta faute. »_

Et ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit et l'empoisonnaient jusqu'à ce que ça se calme un peu.

Et enfin avait commencé une migraine. Ça paraissait minime, à côté maintenant. Lorsqu'il l'avait sentie, il avait rit. Dans un rire hystérique. Parce que sa voix réapparaissait de temps en temps. Et sa tête l'avait lancé. Alors il se jetait dans le vide encore plus profond pour espérer toucher le fond, mais de fond, il n'y en avait pas. Il le savait pourtant.

Et ça revenait à une descente infinie dans le désespoir, de plus en plus profond.

Ses yeux verts avaient virés au pâle, pâle et sans vie. Comme ceux d'un mort.

Du cadavre d'un mort.

Sans aucune animation.

* * *

Il avait développé une certaine forme de schizophrénie.

De plus en plus violente. Au début, il leur parlait à elles, ces voix-là, ces gens qui l'agressaient dans sa tête – ou aux alentours... Après tout, il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il leur hurler de la fermer, de se taire, de ne plus piper un mot, de foutre le camp.

Mais elles avaient ricané, elles avaient pleuré, elles avaient chuinté, elles avaient murmuré, elles avaient grogné, elle avaient ri. Et puis certaines sont parties.

Dean avait pensé que, pour ne pas devenir fou, il devait se remémorait ce qu'il savait déjà. Il était mort. Il était dans une phase. Il était dans une phase. Juste une phase.

Ses pensées dévièrent sur un film. Ou plutôt un personnage du film. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir comment il s'appelait. Et pourtant il l'avait su.

Il s'était mis à se parler à lui-même. Pour se rassurer. Pour ne pas sombrer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean. Tout va très bien se passer. Ce n'est qu'une phase. Bobby l'a dit. Bobby l'a dit.

Mais ce n'était pas la solution. N'est-ce pas ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Cela le rendait encore plus fou. Parce que ce qu'il pensait le sauver l'enterra bien plus profondément sous les cadavres.

S'entamèrent des dialogues infinis. Il ne savait pas si Dean parlait à Dean, ou bien si Sam prenait sa voix quelques instants pour lui répondre, ou Bobby, ou son père, ou sa mère, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Une personne, une voix, un ton différent. De loin, cela ressemblait à une pathétique tentation d'imitation de théâtre où l'acteur essayait de jouer tous les rôles.

\- Dean. Dean. Je sais que tu m'entends, formulaient ses lèvres.

Un temps de silence avant qu'il ne lève la tête pour demander, empli d'espoirs :

\- Sam ? Sammy c'est toi ? Tu m'as pris une tarte ?

\- STUPIDE CHASSEUR, s'insultait-il. REPENSES-Y. RAPPELLE-TOI. N'OUBLIE PAS ! IMBECILE, IMBECILE, IMBECILE

Incessamment, il répondait d'une petite voix frêle comme si sa gorge était enrouée :

\- Oublier ? Papa ? Oublier quoi ?

Et l'instant d'après il se relevait, les yeux grands ouverts, ses sens aux aguets, avant de lancer :

\- Oh ! Oh regarde ! Il fait noir ! Il fait noir !

Et alors, son visage se décomposait comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose de très grave, de très très grave.

Et il hurlait.

A s'en déchirer la gorge.

* * *

Le temps passait sans qu'il ne passe, paradoxalement.

Dean n'avait plus bougé depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

Ça lui avait permis de se reprendre un peu.

Et puis...

Et puis l'inimaginable arriva. Certains appelleraient ça un miracle. D'autres juste le hasard. Les plus fatalistes, le destin.

Il avait porté sa main au cou. Et il avait touché quelque chose.

Le collier.

Le cadeau de son frère.

Son menton commença à trembler et ses dents claquèrent. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et, comme par enchantement, ses yeux semblèrent retrouver petit à petit la lueur d'humanité qui les animaient.

Sortirent enfin les premiers mots intelligibles depuis ses hurlements. Ceux qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé dire depuis sa mort.

\- S'il vous plaît, sortez-moi de là. Je vous en supplie.

Sa voix se fit presque suppliante.

\- Sam ! hurla-t-il.

Rien.

\- Papa ! Maman ! Castiel !

Ses muscles étaient contractés par le stress qu'il avait enduré. Il lâcha dans un sanglot, piteusement :

\- Castiel, je t'en supplie.

Il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin, parce que c'était trop demander de lui. Parce qu'il devenait totalement fou. Non. Il l'était déjà, fou. Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas en demander plus gentiment, parce que sinon il allait commencer à les insulter, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ces anges, la Mort, cette fichue mort qu'on lui avait assénée...

Il ferma les yeux et songea à quelque chose d'appaisant pour reprendre son calme.

Un papillon.

Un papillon s'imposa à son esprit.

Un papillon virevoltant dans ce noir... Un joli papillon plein de vie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se crut dingue.

Une fois encore.

Le papillon.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent et il s'approcha de l'être. Il battait joyeusement des ailes, devant lui, paisiblement. Et une pensée subite le pris. Fallait-il s'imaginer quelque chose pour que cela n'apparaisse ? Il se concentra sur une maison, sur sa voiture, sur un bar, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose de _concret_.

Mais rien d'autre n'apparut, seul restait le papillon. Soupirant, il toucha du doigt l'une de ses ailes. Il était tout bleu, le papillon. Au toucher, il voulut s'échapper et s'envola vers ce que l'on aurait appelé le ciel. En levant les yeux, le regard du Chasseur fut retenu par un infime point blanc. En plissant des yeux, il en déduisit avoir découvert un minuscule rayon de... de lumière.

Une sensation nouvelle l'envahit dans l'instant. Comme une immense bouffée d'air qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de prendre avant de retrouver cette lumière.

Comme s'il n'avait plus respiré durant tout ce temps.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Et dans le même instant, son corps tout entier fût lumineux. Aussi lumineux qu'un Ange.

Et il disparut.

* * *

Appuyé sur ses genoux, en avant, la respiration haletante, Dean n'était plus capable d'articuler le moindre mot. Seulement un rauque « Hhhuu hhhu hhhu hhhuhhh » s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Il reçut une tape dans le dos.

\- Dean ?

Le chasseur se recula et frappa violemment le bras de Bobby, le visage marqué par la terreur.

Choqué, Bobby ne réagit pas.

Puis il fit un pas en avant. Puis un deuxième.

Dean recula légèrement.

\- Dean.

\- Ne... Ne... Ne... NE M'APPROCHE PAS, bégaya-t-il.

\- Dean, écoute-moi.

L'effroi saisit Dean à ses mots.

Ecouter.

Non.

Non.

Plus jamais.

\- NON NON NON NON

Le chasseur se boucha immédiatement les oreilles avec force.

\- NON, NON, NON, NON

Bobby lui saisit les bras et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Celui-ci se débattit faiblement.

\- ECOUTE-MOI DEAN. Tout va bien d'accord ?! TOUT. VA. BIEN.

Dean le fixa.

\- Tout va bien. Tu es sorti. Tu es sorti, répétait-il. Pour de vrai. Regarde. Je suis là. Je suis vraiment là.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent de plus belle.

\- B... B-Bobby... ?

Un minuscule sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chasseur. Il prit le gamin dans ses bras, les yeux mouillés.

Bon sang.

\- Je... je... j...

\- Ne parle pas, pour l'instant. Ici, repose-toi. Prend ton t... Reste là.

Dean, docile, s'installa sur le banc que lui désignait Bobby.

Son mentor savait très bien ce qu'il avait affronté.

Et il savait très bien que cette étape l'aurait marqué.

Il ne savait simplement pas s'il s'était attendu à pire ou non.


	5. Phase 4

BONJOUUUUR ~ Enfin la suite. Urgh. On se rapproche, on se rapproche... Pour rappel, cette fic' sera composée de 8 chapitres au total, peut-être 9 mais à priori 8... donc nous avons dépassé la moitié. Encore une fois, merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows, vos PM d'encouragements et de discussions, c'est un véritable plaisir de discuter avec vous.

L'arrivée soudaine de **TbcAddict** (qui n'aura pas besoin de m'envoyer d'esprits vengeurs pour l'instant) et de **Re-ve-enfantin** m'ont encore plus boostée à vrai dire. Enfin voilà, merci à vous tous, vous êtes géniaux *la larme à l'oeil*

BREF. Trêve de bavardages, le chapitre est là, au lieu de lire mes petits feels je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Chapitre V**

* * *

PHASE 4

* * *

\- C'est bon ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même. Je ne vais pas rester entre deux phases toute ma v...

Dean Winchester s'interrompit lui-même alors qu'il allait prononcer le mot « vie ».

Il prit une rapide inspiration et reprit :

\- Je ne vais pas rester coincé ici pour l'éternité.

Le barbu fronça des sourcils.

Il savait Dean assez têtu voire carrément acharné, mais cette phase l'avait bien traumatisé, on ne pouvait pas le nier. Et retrouver un gamin que l'on considérait quasiment comme son propre enfant à demi-fou schizophrène secoué de tremblements et de gestes brusques, soudains, et incontrôlables, pendant plusieurs mois - même si ici le temps pouvait passer vite, il était sûr de s'être occupé de Dean moins de quatre mois -, Bobby pouvait tout de même pensait qu'il pouvait s'autoriser à craindre pour l'âme de ce fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Et même s'il pensait s'être rétabli, ses yeux trahissaient encore cette étape qu'il avait dû traverser plus ou moins contre son gré.

\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Après cette phase, tu peux te permette une pause...

Face à Dean, les mains dans les poches, il gardait un visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

Si le chasseur, qui était aussi pour Dean et son frère leur second père, était mort depuis quelques temps déjà, s'il n'était peut-être finalement qu'un fantôme, il restait bien le Bobby qu'il avait tout de même connu auparavant. Une imitation ne jouerait aussi bien la comédie.

Il tourna la tête vers Bobby et esquissa un pauvre sourire :

\- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que, également, ce break, je me le suis déjà pris depuis bien trop longtemps. Je dois y aller.

Bobby, les yeux humides, s'approcha de lui et l'étreignit.

\- Si tu savais comme je regrette que tu aies à traverser tout ça...

\- Je sais, grimaça l'intéressé. Je sais. Moi aussi.

Dean s'écarta de Bobby dans un effort suprême.

Ne pas flancher maintenant. Ne pas oublier les étapes. Les passer et tout finir. Il adressa un rapide « au-revoir » à son second père en lâchant cette dernière phrase tandis qu'il disparaissait à nouveau dans le tronc d'un arbre – quel manque d'imagination pour leurs portails franchement – peu à peu :

\- Mais il sera dit qu'on ne nous laissera jamais tranquille, vivant ou mort, alors autant s'en débarrasser au plus vite, de leur foutues étapes...

* * *

Il n'avait pas osé ouvrir les yeux pendant un bon bout de temps.

En réalité, il était resté comme ça, en fœtus, replié sur lui-même, sourcils froncés, lèvres mordues, poings serrés, pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre, alors il redoutait tout.

Il avait mis un pied dans cet arbre, puis un bras, puis une moitié de son buste et finalement tout le reste de son corps était rentré d'un coup. Et ce fût instantanément la première position qu'il avait adoptée. Une réaction sur la défensive avait été jugée plus judicieuse par son cerveau que celle de l'offensive qu'il adoptait pourtant en règle générale.

Lorsque enfin il s'était décidé à réveiller les muscles de ses paupières, il n'avait rien perçu du tout de cet horrible monde irréel et désert qu'il avait traversé à la Phase 1, de l'endroit humide et chaleureux qu'il avait adoré vivre à la Phase 2 ou de l'horreur des ténèbres dans lesquelles on l'avait jeté dans la dernière phase, la Phase 3.

Ici, il était dans une salle.

A vrai dire, c'est lorsqu'il avait enfin senti le contact froid du sol contre sa joue et remarqué la gravité qui faisait à nouveau pression sur sa pauvre petite existence qu'il avait daigné se réveiller. Oh, gravité, comme tu avais manqué ! Jamais il n'aurait cru penser qu'elle aurait pu autant le rassurer. Après tout, la gravité, c'était l'assurance, c'était la démarche, c'était prendre appui. Et cet appui, il le retrouvait enfin.

C'est en suivant ces pensées qu'il se rendit compte qu'en fait, cette gravité, il l'avait toujours respectée, lui, et il l'avait toujours aimée. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été arraché à elle lorsqu'un démon l'avait soumis à son pouvoir ? Toujours à vouloir balancer les gens à travers une salle ou les plaquer contre un mur les étouffant à moitié, ces sales bêtes.

Oh, comme il comprenait Newton qui déjà dans son petit XVIIème siècle avait voulu mettre le doigt sur la raison de cette aimantation qui les retenaient au sol. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui soit arrachée, cette gravité ? Parce qu'il était mort ? On était exempt de toute attractions quand on est mort ? Obligatoirement ?

Il eut cette idiote pensée de demander à Albert Einstein ou Isaac Newton une explication s'il les croisait au Paradis, lorsque la réponse vint s'imposer à son esprit d'elle-même. S'il n'y avait pas eu de gravité à certains instants, c'était tout simplement parce que c'était juste son esprit qui avait créé tout ça. Enfin, la plupart des conditions. Ses réactions l'avaient mené à la perdition.

Dean secoua la tête qui lui semblait étrangement lourde et se releva maladroitement en s'appuyant sur une table. C'est en jetant un rapide regard aux alentours qu'il put constater qu'il n'était pas dans n'importe quelle salle.

Il se trouvait actuellement dans une bibliothèque, à en juger les immenses étagères qui coulaient le long de la pièce. Et encore. On aurait plutôt dit que c'était la pièce qui avait été construite autour de ces énormes rangées de livres qu'autre chose. Il s'approcha avec méfiance d'une rangée de paperasses et tendit la main vers celle-ci.

C'est au premier contact que une brusque sensation qu'il ne saurait déterminer le submergea. En fait, il se cru même presque dans la tête d'un autre au premier toucher.

Ce petit « E=mc² » dont tout le monde connaissait la formulation mais, en vérité, qui avait réellement compris ce qu'elle signifiait ? Pour lui, elle n'avait jamais été que le symbole de la physique et des mathématiques, matières sur lesquelles il ne s'était jamais appliqué. Peut-être son frère l'avait compris, lui s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette formule exprimée par Einstein en 1905 dans le cadre d'une relativité restreinte, cherche à donner une signification entre l'énergie _E_, énergie étant une énergie de masse, et étant également une valeur donnée par le produit de _m_ par le carré de la vitesse de la lumière... Quand on pense que cette équation évoque la perte de la masse petite à l'échelle humaine qui dégage ainsi une quantité considérable d'énergie, cela pouvant par ailleurs être démontré par l'annihilation par collision d'un gramme de matière et de l'antimatière, ce qui correspond au passage à environ 10 joules, et donc plus ou moins nous permet de voir l'énergie qui pourrait être dégagée par l'une des premières bombes nucléaire.

Et c'est en ayant ces réflexions que Dean Winchester commença à se demander_ pourquoi diable pensait-il à ce genre de choses alors qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, et surtout, qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de se pencher sur ce genre de choses de son vivant ?!_

* * *

C'était maintenant évident. Même s'il ne baissait pas sa garde pour autant, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il devait « traverser » dans cette épreuve. Enfin il avait plus ou moins saisit le concept.

On s'était amusé à créer la salle du Savoir. Dans la famille « je-veux-m'occuper-en-créant-des-phases-plus-ou-moins-traumatisantes-affreuses-et-amusantes-je-veux-celle-de-la-Connaissance ».

Et pour le coup, c'était assez bien réalisé l'air de rien. Parce que si ses premiers instants dans cet étrange univers l'avaient un peu perturbé – en même temps comprendre la formulation de E=mc² surtout en ce moment avec toutes ces étapes de dingues, ça pouvait surprendre oui – il avait petit à petit pu constater que les quelques informations qu'il touchait le concernaient plus ou moins directement.

Encore une fois, « E=mc² » n'était pas une information qui le touchait personnellement, alors que redécouvrir l'existence de son demi-frère, Adam, et la raison du pourquoi... ça, c'était tout de suite un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Lui qui avait toujours perçu sa famille comme une « équipe » soudée et fidèle...

Apprendre que son père avait batifolé à droite et à gauche ne lui avait déjà pas tellement plus – bien qu'il agisse exactement de la même manière en parfait Dom Juan dans sa vie de tous les jours – mais savoir qu'il s'était occupé d'un autre gamin qui était son fils et _qu'en plus LUI _avait eu une vie normale...

Il n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment l'accepter.

Parce qu'il ne reconnaissait plus son paternel. Parce qu'il l'avait redécouvert sous un autre angle. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu avoir à faire.

Mais à présent, il se sentait un peu détendu. Il comprenait tellement de choses. Et cela allait des Sciences Physiques à la plus profonde des Littératures voire des Philosophies. En exemple, une vague souvenir de Montaigne et de ses « Essais » lui vint et il ne sut s'il connaissait déjà l'œuvre – connaître dans le sens en avoir entendu parler bien évidemment – de son vivant lors de ses rares années d'études ou bien s'il venait tout juste de l'assimiler. Flaubert et son « Éducation Sentimentale » s'invita également, suivit de Léonard de Vinci et « La Joconde », ou même de son « Homme de Vitruve » et de quelques autres grands artistes, chercheurs et grands Savants de l'Humanité.

\- C'est dingue ce truc, lâcha-t-il.

Ainsi se mélangeaient des milliards de connaissances du Monde au travers des siècles, et parmi elles celles qui concernaient sa famille, ses amis, sa vie... Tout ce sur quoi il n'avait jamais pu répondre, sur lequel il n'avait jamais pu mettre le doigt. Et même, parfois, alors que la question était impossible à être formulée, la réponse lui arrivait tout bonnement sans qu'il n'aie à faire le moindre geste. Son âme était une porte ouverte à toute explication, à toute hypothèse confirmée, à toute solution. Tout s'y engouffrait et il y avait toujours de la place pour le reste, tel un gouffre sans fin.

C'en étant perturbant, c'en était choquant, c'en était rassurant, c'en était angoissant, c'en était bouleversant.

Il voulait avaler ces quantités d'informations par milliers sans n'avoir jamais à s'arrêter. Il était ivre de savoir. Il avait ce sentiment de réussite qui encourageait à continuer dans ce sens-là et non pas de s'y limiter.

C'était amusant de voir que finalement, il devait mourir et avoir traversé trois phases pour pouvoir enfin comprendre l'acharnement de Sam à vouloir continuer ses études auxquelles il excellait et auxquelles lui et sa famille l'avaient arraché.

A tort.

Il aurait réellement pu réussir.

A cette pensée sa tête le lança et il s'empressa de toucher un gros livre rouge aux bordures dorées. Il savait ce que cet état physique annonçait : la rechute. Il l'avait bien trop vécue de fois avec Bobby dans les couloirs de la Phase 2 et 3. La seule solution : se détourner de la menace.

Au contact une image claire et concise représentant son père, sa mère et son frère jeune apparut et s'éclaircit petit à petit dans son esprit et toutes ses contractions nerveuses se détendirent. La vérité est qu'il avait toujours connu sa famille et qu'elle restait sa famille, quoiqu'il advienne, secrets ou non.

Une sensation de sagesse, de bien-être l'envahissait tout entier et il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Parce que c'est justement cette sensation qu'il avait évitée toute sa vie. Il avait cru pouvoir se rendre heureux en ne se basant que sur la violence et le sexe, puisqu'il avait été décidé qu'il devait la vivre comme cela. De toute évidence il avait eu tout faux et il sut que, s'il lui avait été donné une nouvelle chance maintenant, il ne raterait pas l'occasion de débattre sur n'importe quel sujet philosophique. Après tout, il n'était pas inculte, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment mis à profit ses connaissances. Uniquement celles de la chasse.

Des voix ténues lui expliquent encore et encore tout ce qu'il avait voulu comprendre, connaître au plus profond de lui-même, des choses qu'il n'aurait peut-être même jamais encore imaginées, et une à une il pouvait en entendre les réponses auxquelles personne ne lui avait jamais répondu.

Il en était avide, et c'est là qu'il s'en rendit enfin compte. Il nageait dans la connaissance, découvrait un monde tout nouveau pour lui, un univers dont il s'était désintéressé, qu'il ne s'était pas appliqué à explorer dans sa vie puisqu'il n'en avait pas eu besoin pour survivre. Il avait déjà vécu la souffrance comme dans Phase 1. Il avait déjà vécu quelques-uns de ces fantasmes, le sexe ne lui étaient pas inconnus, oh non, il en avait plutôt de bons souvenirs à vrai dire – quand il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à l'intrusion de Castiel...

Et puis, il s'était déjà aperçu avec effarement à quel point le temps pouvait passer vite, oh, si vite.

Mais à chacune de ces épreuves avaient pour but de le perturber, de le gêner dans son avancée fatidique. La douleur, la jouissance, la peine...

Le Savoir était une drogue.

Et cet enivrement n'était qu'une prise de retard, un piège qui l'empêchait de continuer et de finir ces épreuves qu'on lui avait imposées.

\- … J'aurai décidément tout vu...

Dean s'écarta à regret des livres de Savoir Universel dont l'un, nommé _Encyclopédie du Savoir Relatif et Absolu_, semblait assez bien résumer l'ensemble de toutes ces œuvres. Il fit quelques pas de recul en s'efforçant de ne plus se laisser impressionner par toutes ces friandises dont son esprit voulait s'empiffrer, puis se mit à courir à l'autre bout de la pièce afin d'atteindre la porte et de sortir d'ici une fois pour toute.

* * *

Certes la sortie avait souvent été bizarre et Dean s'était attendu à un trou derrière la porte dans lequel il tomberait immédiatement, une avalanche d'eau, un monde de ténèbres encore une fois ou quelque chose dans le genre... ce fut la raison pour laquelle apparut un Dean crispé, les yeux fermés les bras en croisés, s'attendant à tout sauf... à sortir par une porte et arriver dehors. Un grand jardin d'où il pouvait distinguer la silhouette de Bobby à quelques mètres, près d'un lac.

Un truc normal quoi.

Enfin, plutôt un paysage qui paraissait normal. Un environnement banal de la Terre.

En risquant un coup d'œil, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il paraissait bête. De toute façon, les choses inattendues arrivaient toujours quand on ne s'y attendait pas, donc bon, c'était pas vraiment du jeu s'il s'y était préparé.

Les crétins qui s'étaient amusé à inventer ces foutues phases devaient bien se marrer là-haut.

\- Bande d'abrutis, marmonna-t-il.

Il était conscient que, si maîtres du « jeu » il y avait, il aurait des chances de les avoir offensés.

Mais Dean Winchester n'était pas vraiment homme à se soucier d'offenser qui que se soit. Pas quand on a vécu sa vie, non.

* * *

\- Bobby.

L'interpellé se retourna, la bouche béate. Ses yeux trahissaient sa joie sincère de le revoir et l'espoir qu'il avait gardé de son retour.

\- Dean !

Il esquissa un sourire et écarta les bras comme pour prouver sa présence.

\- C'est moi.

\- Tu... tu as l'air...

\- … mieux ?

\- Reposé, finit le Chasseur.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Disons que ce n'était pas l'étape la plus dure à traverser, non.

Bobby soupira.

\- Personnellement, j'ai trouvé que la Phase 4 et la Phase 5 étaient les moins dures. Enfin, après c'est selon les mentalités... mais je pense que pour les gens comme toi et moi, ce sont les plus faciles. Et... je crois que c'est mieux pour toi, vois-tu. Même si je dois dire que tu as encore traîné, gamin !

Dean afficha un visage moqueur à ces paroles.

Si Bobby recommençait à le traiter de la sorte, c'est que tout n'allait pas si mal que ça, en fin de compte...

Mais sa mine s'assombrit à nouveau lorsque ses pensées revinrent aux épreuves. Il avait bien dit que la Phase qu'il venait de traverser et la prochaine n'allaient pas être trop dures... seulement il ne lui en restait pas qu'une, mais deux.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait encore toutes les raisons du monde de la craindre. Parce que, franchement, après ces quatre-là, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pourrait arriver. On le jetterait dans un bac à serpents, on ferait de lui un poisson ninja ? On ne savait jamais, maintenant hein...

\- Alors ? C'était comment, pour que tu y restes autant de temps ?

Le blond fronça des sourcils.

\- Combien de temps j'y suis resté ?

\- Oh, je sais pas, ironisa Bobby. A peu près six mois, tu vois.

Il crut qu'il allait s'étouffer sous le choc de l'annonce.

_SIX mois _?!

\- Après si ça peut te rassurer, j'y suis resté trois semaines de plus mais bon. Tu sais pas à quel point on s'ennuie ici. Non mais c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que tu veux trouver à faire ?! Attendre son élève, c'est d'un ennui. Parfois, je regrette de ne pas avoir choisi de rester un fantôme...

Il se reprit très vite en croisant le regard de l'aîné Winchester.

\- Enfin, d'un autre côté j'en suis ravi puisque je suis là pour t'aider à... ben à mourir convenablement d'une certaine manière.

\- Hum, dit comme ça ça m'a l'air très agréable.

\- N'est-ce pas. Et sinon, tu as deviné quelle était cette étape cette fois-ci, hein ?

\- Yep. Le Savoir.

\- C'est ça. Mais j'aimerai juste vérifier une chose, Dean. Est-ce que tu as su faire la différence entre le Savoir et... l'autre Savoir.

Après que Bobby aie fini de formuler sa question s'installa un silence de quelques secondes avant que Dean ne penche la tête sur le côté en lâchant un petit « hein ? » qui résumait tout à fait l'incompréhension à ses propos.

Une fois encore, Bobby Singer soupira.

Il fallait tout expliquer aux gamins, de nos jours. Pas fichus d'essayer de comprendre par eux-mêmes.

\- Bon. Qu'as-tu vu dans cette phase ?

\- Heu... répondit Dean en se creusant la tête – tête qui commençait à avoir une migraine d'ailleurs. E=mc², Montaigne, De Vinci, Einstein... Adam.

Bobby sourit au nom d'Adam.

Il est vrai que voir le demi-frère de Dean cité parmi toutes ces personnes connues... Règle du jeu, dans la liste des noms qui ont été énoncés, cherchez l'intrus.

\- Voilà. Ce sont les Connaissances en règle générale. Un peu comme si tu apprenais ton lycée ou ton collège d'un coup. Que tout te rentrait dans la tête et que, pour une fois, tu retenais. Vu que tu ne peux pas échapper à l'écoute. Ce sont les premières infos qui t'atteignent généralement, dans cette étape. Ensuite te viennent des informations de second plan qui te semblent parfois plus personnelles. Tout cela se trouve être le Savoir en effet, mais le Savoir logique, établit et réel. Si tu as entendu parler d'Adam je suppose que c'était quelque chose à propos de sa naissance ou même de son existence... C'est ce dont je voulais te parler. Ici, c'est le Savoir que tu as affronté.

Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Il attendait toujours de voir quel était son deuxième type de... « Savoir ».

\- L'autre Savoir est celui de l'Hypothèse absolue. Ce Savoir-là, c'est celui sur lequel tu t'es posé presque toute ta vie, comme la majorité des êtres humains qui ont vécu jusqu'à ce jour. Il se résume à la question « Savoir ce qui aurait pu arriver si... ». Le « Et si » est un venin qui nous a tous empoisonné un jour où l'autre. Je suis sûr que tu n'as absolument rien appris de ce côté-là. Parce que ce n'était pas ce Savoir-là, tout simplement. En fait, ce n'est pas réellement un Savoir à proprement parler. C'est plus une règle de l'Hypothèse du Destin. Le changement éternel et la torture de l'esprit.

...Oh. Il voyait enfin. Mais bon, il aurait quand même pu préciser dès le début la différence entre les deux au lieu de lui poser la question stupide de « tu connais la différence entre le Savoir et le Savoir ? ». Parce que ça ressemblait à l'une de ces bêtes blagues du style « et tu connais la différence entre une girafe et une girafe ? »

\- Capish ?

\- Ouais, merci. J'y avais pas pensé.

\- Bref. Tu fonces, maintenant ? On se rapproche de la fin, faut pas lâcher gamin.

Les yeux verts de Dean se plantèrent dans ceux de son second père, tout sourire.

\- Bien sûr. Je suis pas venu ici pour prendre des vacances, Bobby. J'ai une bande d'emplumés à emmerder sur la poêle voyons...

Bobby sourit à son tour, d'un sourire qui exprimait clairement : « Je suis fier de toi mon... » Dean pourrait presque lire « ... mon fils. »

\- ...Et je ne voudrai pas les faire attendre.

* * *

Bien. Si vous n'êtes pas encore mort depuis les trois premières épreuves, j'espère que celle-là vous aura fait du bien. AUCUNE souffrance. Pour une fois. ça fait du bien, hein ? Et pourtant j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre. A vrai dire, je voulais même le poster avant Correspondances sauf que j'étais plus inspirée :')

Bref. J'espère que vous aurez compris l'explication de Bobby, si non, n'hésitez pas à me le demander via review/PM j'essaierai de vous le faire comprendre de mon mieux. C'est pas toujours facile x_x J'espère également donc que ce chapitre vous aura plu, ceux qui connaissent et lisent Bernard Werber auront vu la référence de l'Encyclopédie du Savoir Relatif et Absolu - écrit par un personnage appelé Edmond Wells dans la série de livres.

Voilà voilà. Une petite review pour exprimer vos impressions ? *-*


	6. Phase 5

Oh my god. I'm back (in black tudududuu /BOM/). No really. I'm back. Genre hello. Comment ça va depuis les... 8/9 mois d'absence ? Oh Dieu. Je vous ai abandonné durant tout ce temps. Je suis désolée. J'ai passé mon temps à essayer d'écrire sur ce chapitre mais j'étais pas inspirée sur cette épreuve. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais juste une page et demi, et boum, j'ai déballé le reste. Grâce à Momiji qui m'a passé des fanvids. (Screw destiny ; cause I can choose what I do with my life et Sam Winchester ; I'm not clean) Elles sont affreusement tristes et j'ai beaucoup laissé de feels dedans sisi. Enfin bref. Avec mon autre fic - Correspondances - c'est un peu dur de gérer, mais je vais me dépêcher d'écrire plus rapidement la suite, promis. En plus il reste plus que deux chapitres. Déjà.

Merci de me suivre et de continuer à m'encourager par vos reviews. Merci. A très vite,

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**PHASE 5**

* * *

_« Beau. »_

C'était le seul et unique mot qui vint à l'esprit de Dean, le seul et unique mot qu'il arriva à penser. Cet endroit était juste... beau. Et ça le frappa en plein fouet sans qu'il ne s'y attende d'une quelconque manière. C'était juste arrivé comme ça. Sans prévenir.

Le paysage, les arbres, les routes, les voitures, les habitants, les femmes, les hommes, les enfants, les maisons, les chiens, les chats, les oiseaux, le ciel, les nuages, et même ce petit cailloux sur le bord de la route était beau. Peut-être avait-on altéré sa perception visuelle de manière à ce qu'il ne voit plus du tout comme avant... ou alors le monde qui l'entourait à présent était réellement _beau_.

Voire parfait. Comme... _son_ monde parfait. Sa vie qu'il rêverait d'avoir, de voir. Le monde tel qu'il aurait voulu qu'il soit. Le mot « parfait » y avait toute sa signification.

Il n'y avait pas une ligne de « faux ». Les personnes âgées étaient âgées mais... belles. Il y avait quelque chose. Une chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Et pourtant elle était là, sur le bout de la langue, il l'avait, il la tenait presque... cette idée, cette notion, cette chose... Elle était juste là, sous son nez ! On ne pouvait pas leur enlever leurs rides – à priori, il est impossible de s'ôter physiologiquement le poids de ses années de vie, et si la recette existait, elle n'était du moins pas encore connue – mais il y avait quelque chose en elles... de beau. Toujours beau. Ce mot lui revenait encore en tête, encore et encore. Comme s'il avait perdu tout vocabulaire et qu'il ne pouvait user que de ce mot pour s'exprimer. Du beau. Peut-être pouvait-on essayer de parler du... charmant. De l'attrayant. De l'exceptionnel.

Mais il y avait bien des différences. Que ce soit bien clair, il n'était absolument pas attiré par cette vieille dame de quatre-vingt-quinze ans, pas du tout – Dean les préférait bien plus jeunes – mais il ne la trouvait pas laide. Elle n'avait simplement pas la triste apparence pathétique qu'affichaient malheureusement d'ordinaire ces êtres du troisième âge. Elle semblait rayonner. La vie éclatait en elle. Enfin, c'est la seule explication qu'il se trouva pour ne pas s'y attarder plus longtemps. Tout ce monde autour de lui – ils resplendissaient de mille feux.

Subjugué, Dean les contempla durant quelques heures. Il estima son temps passé à se balader entre les rues, à observer les gens, la vie, le quotidien, à quelques heures. Mais cela aurait pu être plusieurs jours. Plus rien ne l'étonnait. Puis, par chance inespérée, il reprit ses esprits en reprenant conscience de lui-même et de sa propre personne. Il devait se rappeler de la raison de sa présence ici. Il n'avait pas choisi d'être là. Et il devait en sortir. De toute façon, il l'avait promis à Bobby. Et puis juste pour pouvoir leur fermer leur gueule, à ces foutus emplumés. Dean se jura de bien leur faire regretter, qu'importe la manière. Ils le regretteraient.

Le chasseur s'avança prudemment dans cet endroit inconnu – malgré tout ce temps qu'il avait passé à déambuler dans les rues et les quartiers de la ville, il ne reconnaissait jamais rien, tout semblait ne jamais être pareil et le surprendre un peu plus à chaque pas – dans lequel il avait atterrit, il lui semblait bien plus être dans un village qu'une ville même si cette déduction n'avait aucun sens. Un village ne pouvait pas être aussi grand. Mais qu'importe. Il n'était plus à même de prétendre avoir conservé sa raison depuis le temps.

Il s'avança prudemment sur le trottoir du village, et à chacun de ses pas il se sentait toujours un peu plus... différent. Comme étranger. Étranger à ce lieu, à ce monde, à la vie, à... étranger à lui-même.

Il se rendit finalement compte que la nature était presque omniprésente, ce qui gêna légèrement Dean. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les éléments végétaux, bien au contraire, mais... il avait la légère impression d'être l'étranger. Comme si quelque chose clochait. Enfin, de toute façon, quelque chose clochait. Il l'avait déjà constaté. D'un autre côté, cela aurait peut-être été plus inquiétant que quelque chose ne cloche pas. Non ? Sinon il ne serait pas là du tout. Ces emplumés étaient putain de tordus.

Les maisons étaient recouvertes de lierre, protégées du soleil par des hauts palmiers, chênes ou toute sorte de différents arbres exotiques, magnifiques. On aurait dit que les lampadaires dans les rues n'étaient non plus des lampadaires dévorés par les herbes, mais des herbes ayant grandi en lampadaires, comme si elles avaient été préconçues pour cette fonction. Ce qui paraissait complètement fou. Des herbes qui s'appropriaient une telle tâche ? Dingue. En plissant des yeux et en y songeant un peu plus, Dean commença même à en douter. Sans doute devrait-il abandonner les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa vie et des choses « normales » auxquelles il avait été habituées sur Terre – oui, même en comptant les créatures surnaturelles. Il devait essayer de s'adapter à ce qu'il voyait sans réfléchir, sous peine de perdre la tête. Ce monde était bien trop... bien.

Au loin il aperçut une famille parfaite. Les couleurs ne l'agressèrent pas, elle sont en harmonies. Elles lui apportent une sensation de bien être. Il s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre et y vit sa mère. Son père. Son frère. Ses grands-parents. Ses grands-parents... Alors il y avait vraiment sa famille. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il avait une famille. Il ne savait plus ce que cela signifiait. Sa mère était partie bien trop tôt. Son père n'avait jamais été le père attendu. Son frère... était peut-être la seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait se faire une idée de famille. Et Bobby. Bobby, pour qui il était comme un second père.

Le souvenir de Lisa et Ben lui revint en mémoire. Lorsqu'il s'occupait de Ben comme de son propre fils. De Lisa comme de son épouse. Ne manquait que ses parents, son frère, ses grands-parents, ses cousins, Bobby... Ses journées à ne se préoccuper que peu à peu de ses problèmes familiaux. Des devoirs de Ben, qu'il aidait. Des tâches ménagèrent avec Lisa.

Il avait déjà eut ce genre de sensation auparavant. Cette sensation d'avoir enfin atteint une vie normale. D'être là où il aurait dû être, et non pas de devenir une bête de chasse qui lui avait bousillé toute sa vie.

Dean détourna le regard de l'amour familial qui émanait de la demeure. Bien trop puissant pour lui. Bien trop beau. Qu'il n'avait jamais eu complètement, et n'aurait jamais.

Il se força à reprendre son chemin. Il l'avait déjà remarqué, mais le trottoir sur lequel il faisait sa marche était d'une verdure sans aucun défaut.

Il se rendit alors compte de ses pas. Ils étaient lourds, très lourds. Dean avait la sensation d'être gros, très gros. Énorme. Il pouvait peut-être peser maintenant dix fois son poids, voire peut-être vingt ou trente, il n'en avait aucune idée. On aurait pu lui annoncer qu'il venait de gagner le prix de l'homme le plus gros du monde qu'il ne s'en serait pas étonné.

Ses cheveux étaient sales, gras, trop longs, il aurait dû les couper plus tôt. Avaient-ils continué de pousser après sa mort ou bien était-il mort avec cette tête-là ? Le physique d'un mort pouvait changer ? Pas le cadavre – il n'était pas débile, il savait bien ce qu'était un cadavre pour les avoir bien trop souvent brûlés – mais l'âme. L'âme visible, « physique ». Il... ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait en se posant ces questions. Peut-être voulait-il encore pouvoir changer. Peut-être que cela démontrait que sa vie... non, pas sa vie, il n'en avait plus. Son existence. Peut-être que cela démontrait que son existence n'était pas fichue. Qu'il avait encore à apprendre. Qu'il avait toujours à apprendre. Que ses aventures ne se finissaient pas là. Qu'elles ne finiraient peut-être jamais. Qu'il était toujours _quelqu'un_.

Un soudain malaise bien plus fort le saisit à la gorge et il fut prit d'un vertige. Il... avait occupé tout sa vie à ne pas y penser, mais était-il réellement ce qu'il avait prétendu être ? Un chasseur conscient de chacun de ses actes ? Un homme n'ayant peur d'aucune autre chose que de perdre les personnes auxquelles il tenaient ? N'avait-il donc absolument aucune crainte de la mort ? Du _néant_ ?

_Y croyait-il vraiment ?_

Sans que cela n'ait absolument aucun rapport avec ses réflexions, il comprit brutalement ce qu'il n'avait pas pu déterminer encore jusqu'à présent. Mais bien sûr. C'était ça. C'était obligatoirement ça. Il en était une lui-même. Quel abruti. Leurs âmes. Ce sont leurs âmes qui l'éblouissaient de cette manière. Elles étaient magnifiques.

Il leva la main et la vit dans son champ de vision. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa main. Ni son corps. Ce n'était que son âme. Juste une âme. Son corps n'était plus. Il l'avait abandonné à l'instant où il s'était mis à le négliger au point de boire comme un trou, de se casser stupidement la gueule dans un coin de rue et de s'ouvrir le crâne. Il aurait cherché à se donner la mort volontairement qu'il n'aurait pas réussi. Et là...

Sa main lui paraissait pourtant sale. Très sale. Excessivement sale. Elle n'était pas grise, ou noire, ou juste tout simplement sombre. Elle était affreuse. Au point de le dégoûter au plus au point. Au point de lui refiler des nausées à n'en plus pouvoir. Il se plia subitement en deux et se pencha sur le côté pour vomir. Pathétique.

Voilà.

C'était fait.

Encore par sa faute. Encore lui. Toujours lui. Il l'avait encore fait. Toujours et encore. Il était comme ça. Il avait sali ce monde. Ce monde était beau. Parfait. Et lui était venu. Et sa venu l'avait sali. Il l'avait sali et il se haït pour cela.

En réalité, son âme ne méritait rien de mieux que le Purgatoire. Il appartenait au monde des monstres. Aucun humain n'avait jamais été aussi méritant que lui d'y être. Sa place était là-bas. Parmi eux. Maintenant qu'il le voyait en face, il ne pouvait plus avoir aucune illusion. Avant, c'était un corps et des larmes qu'il voyait dans une glace. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que son lui intérieur. Son âme. Son identité la plus secrète – la plus réelle. La plus plausible. Et il se dégoûtait.

Dean se mit à courir. Sans savoir pourquoi. Il avait décidé d'arrêter de réfléchir. Il ne voulait plus de tout ça. Il était l'Imperfection de ce monde. L'Indésirable. La Tâche. L'Intrus. Il courrait, et il avait plus l'impression de se fuir lui-même que quoique se soit – ou qui que se soit d'autre. Il lui parut s'enfuir dans un immense labyrinthe dont il était prisonnier et dont il ne sortirait jamais. Parce que ce monde avait besoin d'un individu comme lui. Parce qu'il fallait toujours avoir une facette du négatif pour faire ressortir le positif de quelque chose. Il n'y a pas de blanc sans noir.

Dean se mit à chuter. Il ne sut pas exactement depuis quand il chutait. Il ne se souvint même pas être tombé. Quelque chose le rattrapa dans sa chute. Il leva les yeux vers ce qu'il aurait appelé le ciel. Mais il avait déjà appris que la gravité était trompeuse dans ces épreuves. Il savait que c'était des épreuves bordel. Il le savait ! IL LE SAVAIT ! Comment pouvait-il alors être aussi vulnérable ?! Pourquoi était-il aussi atteint ? Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi ressentait-il cette chose qui creusait en lui, au plus profond de son cœur ?

Castiel était là. Il le maintint en se plaçant derrière son dos, les mains sur sa poitrine, et sans un mot, le remonta vers le haut. D'un puissant coup d'ailes.

Il avait des ailes. Visibles. Les seules fois où Dean se rappelait les avoir vues, c'était lors de ses apparitions électrisantes. Elles l'avaient émerveillé, mais il ne l'avait jamais avoué. Après tout, Cas' était le premier ange qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Il se sentit un peu mieux. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était moins seul. Peut-être que c'était parce que c'était Cas', et qu'il était Dean. Parce que Cas' était son ange protecteur. C'était lui qui l'avait sauvé.

L'âme de Castiel était différente des autres. Ce qui, après coup, était normal. Castiel n'était pas un être humain. Castiel était un ange. Un ange, somptueux et inégalable. Tellement pur. Unique en son genre.

Il était sublime.

Comme un complexe d'infériorité permanent, l'âme de Dean s'assombrit._ Comme si c'était seulement encore possible._ Cas' était trop bien pour lui. Le monde avait engendré un monstre sans aucune grâce ni beauté. Il n'était là qu'en bête de foire. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi on daignait encore lui accorder une once d'attention.

– Dean...

Sa voix. Il n'y avait pas de mots. Un frisson. Une pression. Une implosion de joie. C'était Cas'. C'était son meilleur ami. C'était lui. Et il était là. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le vrai Cas', mais il était tout de même là. C'était lui tout de même.

– Écoute-moi, Dean.

Il voulut lui répondre, mais rien ne vint. Sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Il n'était peut-être pas digne de lui répondre.

– Je t'entends penser, Dean.

Il se sentit soudainement violé dans sa vie privé. Ses pensées ne lui appartenaient qu'à lui seul. C'était la seule chose qu'on avait jamais réussi à lui retirer. Même si c'était Cas', il n'aimait pas ça. Il... voulait préserver ses pensées.

– Ne le prends pas mal. Je suis là pour t'aider.

Cette phrase lui parut purement ironique. Tant de grâce en lui, et il lui accordait non seulement son attention, mais aussi son aide ? « Je suis là pour t'aider » ? Il était dans une épreuve bon sang. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Et même le mot « épreuve » ne voulait de toute façon plus rien dire. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Réel ou pas réel ? Comment s'assurer d'une telle chose ?

– Ne les laisse pas te démonter. Ne les laisse pas te faire croire ce que tu n'es pas.

Sa langue se délia.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, de toute manière ?! Je ne suis qu'un humain !

– J'ai vécu avec toi, Dean ! Tu es bien plus que tu ne le penses ! Tu es un héros !

– Je ne suis pas un putain de héros, je ne l'ai jamais été !

Il voulut se détacher de la prise de Castiel, en vain. Il n'avait aucune force comparée à celle de l'ange.

– Je ne t'aurai jamais autant accordé d'attention si tu étais ce que tu penses actuellement de toi.

– Je...

Il se figea. Pouvait-il être sûr à cent pour cent que cet ange à l'apparence de Cas' qui avait tout de Cas' n'était pas finalement le vrai Cas' ? Était-ce seulement possible que Cas' intervienne ?

– Je suis là pour toi, Dean.

– Cas', je suis un monstre. J'ai tué tant de monde. Torturé tant de gens. Fais souffrir tant de personnes. Impliqué tant d'innocents.

– Mais tu as sacrifié toute ta vie. Et sauvé tant d'âmes. Protégé tant d'amis. Tué tant de démons. De vrais monstres, qui détruisaient la vie.

– Ne vois-tu pas mon âme ? Elle est pourrie. Pourrie jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même. Je suis une épave, Castiel.

– Je crois en toi.

L'énergie de l'ange parut diminuer petit à petit. Sa prise sur Dean parut irréelle. L'image de Castiel se mit à s'éparpiller en milliards de minuscules petits scintillements lumineux, tel un envol de lucioles improvisé dans les ténèbres. Dean suivit leur envol du regard. Il eut l'absurde idée de voir son espoir à travers elles.

Un discret chuchotement lui vint sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La voix semblait tellement faible qu'il avait failli ne pas l'entendre. Ou la prendre pour le fruit de sa propre imagination – son délire.

Il poussa un hurlement de rage.

Comment pouvait-on lui infliger ça ? Qui était assez humain pour réussir toutes ces épreuves ? Comment Bobby avait-il surpassé toutes ces étapes et en ressortir indemne ? Des larmes de colères coulèrent. Ils l'avait réduit à l'état de rien. Ils l'avaient pris pour une sous-merde. Ils l'avaient enfermé, tel un animal, dans une cage à torture. Ils jouaient avec lui comme s'ils en avait le droit – comme s'ils avaient tous les droits. Ils se croyaient mieux que tout, autorisés à tout.

Ils avaient tord.

Oh tellement. Dean frappa le monde d'un pas en avant, empli de tout son être. Toute sa vie, toutes ses sensations, tout son amour envolé et toute sa haine conservée s'y déversèrent. Il avait été assez faible pour penser qu'il ne valait _rien_. Que sa vie passée à protéger Sam n'avait _rien_ valu. C'était comme dire que Sam ne valait _rien_ non plus. Que Bobby s'était occupé d'eux pour _rien_. Que Jo et Ellen s'étaient sacrifiées _pour rien._ Que Castiel s'était rebellé et battu pour eux – pour _rien_.

Et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Il avait eu sa place sur Terre. Il avait eu son rôle. Mais il n'avait pas été inutile. Il avait agit. Il avait fait de son mieux. Et ça, aucun ange, même parmi les plus dévoués comme Michael, ne pourrait jamais le comprendre. Il s'acceptait enfin tel qu'il était vraiment.

Il était Dean Winchester, et par sa faute un nombre incalculable de personnes étaient décédées actuellement.

Il était Dean Winchester, et grâce à lui, la Terre n'avait pas été détruite et la race humaine n'avait pas été éradiquée, ce qui aurait pu arriver à, oh, tellement de reprises.

Le monde de la Phase 5 se fissura en deux.

Alors il n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

Il se jeta dans la crevasse.

* * *

– La Beauté, souffla-t-il.

Bobby se retourna brutalement, surpris. La stupeur se lisait sur son visage, puis fit rapidement place au soulagement.

– Dean !

Il l'étreignit. Dean lui rendit l'étreinte.

– Heureux que tu sois toujours là, Bobby.

– Oh gamin, ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir. Je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que tu en ressortirais.

– Désolé.

– Ne le sois pas. Je n'aurai pas dû te dire que cette étape était plus simple. Ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle n'était pas sans problèmes non plus. Tu... t'en remets bien ?

– On va dire que j'ai vécu pire.

– Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elles n'existeraient pas ces foutues...

– Ça va Bobby. Ça va.

– Attends deux secondes. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?

– Quoi ?

– Quand tu es arrivé.

– La Beauté ?

– C'est ça. Tu as trouvé alors...

– C'était pas trop compliqué. Le plus dur était de ne pas se considérer comme un moins que rien. Ce que, là-bas, je trouvais encore gentil pour moi. Et donc... il reste encore une étape, hein ?

Le front de Bobby se rida. Une expression apeurée remplaça en une fraction de seconde sa joie de retrouver son garçon. On lisait dans son regard un traumatisme vécu sans aucun problème. Cela rappela à Dean qu'il n'était pas le seul à les vivre. Que, encore une fois, Bobby y était passé avant. Qu'il avait été marqué.

– Tu peux toujours arrêter là, Dean.

Il fronça des sourcils.

– Comment ça ?

– Tu n'es pas... tu n'es pas obligé de continuer. Je préférerai même que tu arrêtes.

– Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai ?

– Un Errant.

– Tu veux dire, un Esprit Errant ? Ou une Âme Errante à la limite ?

– Pas du tout. Un Errant. Tu ne... tu perdrais un peu de toi-même au fur et à mesure du temps. Tu oublierais qui tu étais et qui tu es, tout simplement. Mais je serai là pour toi.

– Tu es en train de me dire que je vais perdre la boule ? Juste comme ça ? Et qu'en plus, alors qu'il ne reste qu'une phase, j'en aurai passé cinq pour rien ?

– Je sais. Je suis désolé.

– Je ne baisserai pas les bras.

– Je m'en doutais. Mais j'avais besoin de te le dire. Tu peux encore y réfléchir.

– Merci, Bobby. Où dois-je aller ?

Son regard se perdit au loin, comme s'il rêvait.

– Tu dois me tuer pour la passer.


	7. Phase 6

BONNE ANNEE BONNE SANTE MEILLEURS VOEUX !

Bonsoir, chers lecteurs. Vous avez l'honneur d'être la première fic que je poste/actualise en cette année 2016. D'un autre côté, ça fait depuis mars 2015 que vous l'attendez cette suite. M'enfin voilà la suite. Oh, d'ailleurs : ce. chapitre. m'a. tuée. C'était le plus dur à écrire. Vraiment. J'en ai bavé. Il est totalement du point de vue de Dean, donc si c'est le "bordel" c'est normal, c'est Dean. Aussi, il résume un peu les autres phases.

Pour vous remettre dans le bain : au chapitre précédent, Dean est confronté à sa nouvelle étape, mais avant de la passer il doit tuer Bobby. Ceci dit, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, je remercie** Sansa **et** Smilie** pour des informations données alors que je n'avais pas internet (j'ai écrit une bonne partie de ce chapitre dans le train, d'ailleurs les lumières faisaient que clignoter pendant vingt bonnes minutes je jure d'emporter du sel avec moi dorénavant).

Je vous remercie d'être patient et de continuer à me lire, en tentant de justifier mon retard par : ce chapitre était vraiment dur, j'avais un bac et une orientation, j'ai fini une autre fic (_Correspondances_) à laquelle je prépare d'ailleurs actuellement une suite à chapitres à paraître prochainement. Mais vos reviews m'ont toujours motivée, surtout soutenue par** Tan-Lucifer-Obama **(ou trop de surnoms) à qui je dédie ce chapitre.

Plus qu'un chapitre et j'ai fini cette fic ! *aucune raison d'être fière, 8 chapitres en deux ans /PAN/* Bonne lecture à vous (et laissez-moi une review s'il-vous-plaît-par-pitié ? 8D)

* * *

**PHASE 6**

* * *

– Il est hors de question que je te fasse le moindre mal.

– Réfléchis, Dean. Nous sommes déjà morts. Ça ne va rien changer.

– Il est hors de question que je le fasse. Je refuse.

La tristesse qu'il lisait sur le visage du vieil homme lui écrasait le cœur et la seule chose qu'il voulait faire à présent était de chasser cette sensation dans une étreinte familiale.

– C'est nécessaire si tu veux tout finir, maintint-il.

– Quoi, ça ? cracha Dean plus qu'il ne voulait, incapable de retenir sa rancune vis-à-vis de ceux qui s'acharnaient sur lui. C'est supposé me faire atteindre le « Paradis » ?! Tuer de mes propres mains l'une des personnes qui m'est le plus chère au monde ? Quel genre de loi c'est ? Hein ? Et après on se permet de juger les pauvres, pauvres mortels que nous sommes ?

Bobby soupira.

– Juste, fais-le.

– Pas moyen.

– Dean.

– J'ai dis non !

– Tu dois le faire ! Ce n'est pas toi qui disait il y a cinq minutes que tu ferais tout pour mettre un terme à tout ça ?!

– Non ! Pas comme ça ! Pas de cette manière !

– Tu dois passer ! Je suis déjà mort de toute façon !

– Et alors ?! Tu crois vraiment que je fais confiance à ces anges de malheur ? Tu crois que je vais te croire sur parole ? Qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? Mais je refuse de t'impliquer.

– C'est ton âme dont il s'agit là Dean ! Fais-moi confiance !

– Tu dois justement bien avoir trouvé une solution pour ne pas avoir à tuer quelqu'un et passer, toi !

La mine de son père adoptif s'assombrit brusquement. Dean comprit son erreur et pâlit. Avait-il... avait-il... tué sa femme une énième fois... encore ?

– Oh... pardon, je ne voulais pas... je n'ai pas...

– … _réfléchi _? Oh, mais ça ne change pas à d'habitude, Dean. Tu ne réfléchis_ jamais assez_, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur que ça te fasse _découvrir_, que ça te fasse _comprendre_ qui tu es réellement ?

L'air se fit plus lourd, l'atmosphère étouffante. La vue du chasseur devint de plus en plus floue jusqu'à ce que l'image de son second père ne soit totalement brouillée. Irrités, sans doute rouges, ses yeux larmoyaient et il se plia en deux en toussant.

Il ne trouva rien de mieux que de lâcher, _sans réfléchir_ :

– Je fais ce que je peux, Bobby !

Ce à quoi l'homme rit d'un rire bien trop exagéré pour être naturel. Un rire qui n'exprimait rien d'autre que cruauté et satisfaction. Ah, il se moquait de lui. Ça l'amusait.

Ce n'était certainement pas Bobby. Bobby n'était pas comme ça. Peut-être n'était-il jamais sorti de la phase 6. A moins qu'il ne soit même encore dans la première. Et puis... après tout... qui pouvait lui assurer qu'il n'était pas devenu fou ? Était-il vraiment – vraiment mort ? N'y avait-il jamais eu d'épreuves ?

Un immense et soudain flash l'aveugla brutalement. Il perdit tous ses repères. Des tâches de couleurs dansaient devant ses yeux, même paupières closes. Surtout paupières closes. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à cerner autre choses que ces tâches, il le regretta presque. Il n'hallucinait plus, car il discernait clairement ses mouvements. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensa. Il préférait s'attacher à ces notions de base pour ne pas finir complètement dingue.

La raison, ces derniers temps, lui échappait bien trop souvent.

Son environnement lui rappela immédiatement la Phase 3. Celle où il s'était retrouvé abandonné dans le Néant. Celle où tout n'était que noir et ténèbres. Celle où tout ceux qu'il aimait l'avaient terriblement blessé. Ses peurs de trahisons. Peut-être que celle-là était son contraire. Ici, tout était blanc.

Le noir est populairement assimilé aux ténèbres et au mal, aux créatures monstrueuses et à la souffrance. Le blanc, lui, est plutôt assimilé à l'innocence, l'enfance, la naïveté. Dommage, Dean ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la significations de ces trois mots assemblés. Il avait sans doute été conditionné à la chasse et à la dure réalité de son monde bien trop tôt.

Bien trop tôt.

* * *

_Regarde-toi._

Dean se regarda.

Il était jeune, il avait encore six ans. C'était un bel âge – c'était encore une belle vie.

Dean ne comprit pas vraiment comment il avait été réduit à cette apparence, et encore moins qui lui parlait ou la situation générale. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que ces phases lui avaient apprises, c'est qu'il ne devait plus s'étonner de rien – il fallait déjà vérifer que ce qu'il se passait soit réel. Et il n'avait absolument aucune preuve que tout ceci soit réel. Et puis, qui lui assurait qu'il soit mort ? Et s'il se réveillait d'un coup, dans le Bunker, et qu'en racontant ce rêve – ce cauchemar – Sam se fiche de lui ?

Si c'était vrai, tout ce qu'il se passait, qu'il était mort, qu'il vivait vraiment des 'étapes' pour mourir – c'était quoi, un examen maintenant ? On n'a jamais entendu parler de ça. Celui qui un jour a dit « Il est facile de mourir » ne savait visiblement pas de quoi il parlait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il passerait certainement un savon à Cas pour lui avoir caché ça.

Il pensait qu'ils étaient _amis. _Il aurait pu au moins l'avertir de ce genre de coups en traître, c'était la moindre des choses. Non ?

_Qu'as-tu fait de ton existence ?_

Dean grimaça. « Existence » remettait en question non pas sa vie et son expérience ou son développement, mais bien son être tout entier du début jusqu'à – non pas la fin, pas la mort - mais jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse plus que– disparaître.

_Qu'as-tu fait de ton existence ?_

– J'ai voulu sauver des gens, dit-il à voix haute.

Mais il avait juste fini par blesser la plupart d'entre eux, en fait. Il fallait être honnête. Il l'avait fait. Il se souvenait parfaitement de toutes ces personnes – oh, il y en avait des centaines de centaines ! – mais il s'en souvenait. Et puis il y avait ceux qu'il avait rencontré en Enfer. Il ne se rappelait pas forcément de leur nom, mais il avait toujours leur visage en mémoire. Parfois, c'était un peu difficile, parce qu'ils étaient défigurés, leur visage était lacéré, brûlé, gelé, dépecé.

Et il en était responsable. Mais c'était l'Enfer, et il avait été _obligé_ de le faire.

_C'est facile de se mentir à soi-même._

– J'ai résisté trente ans.

Mais il avait cédé et reporté cette souffrance aux autres pendant dix ans.

– Je l'ai avoué. A Sam. Je l'ai avoué.

Avant de l'abandonner à Michael et Lucifer dans la cage. Avant d'autoriser ce monde cruel de lever la main sur lui et de le détruire comme ils l'avaient détruits lui aussi. Il aurait pu – il aurait _dû _empêcher ça.

Il releva la tête et se vit à nouveau. Il avait maintenant quatorze ans.

_Tu te souviens lorsque tu suivais bien sagement les ordres de Papa sans jamais rien dire – toujours comme un bon petit soldat ? Ça ne serait pas sa faute, quelque part ?_

Il n'avait pas eu le choix, son enfance avait été marquée par la chasse du surnaturel. Comment pouvait-il dire non à son père ?

Tout avait commencé – non, tout avait déjà commencé avant, bien avant qu'il ne naisse – tout avait _réellement _commencé le jour où son père avait disparu. _« Sam, Sam, j'ai besoin de ton aide, Papa n'est plus là, ça fait déjà un moment qu'il n'est pas rentré. »_ Tout ça avait fini en 'accident' de voiture, qui avait entraîné beaucoup plus d'impacts par éléments en chaîne que cela n'aurait dû.

Il avait maintenant dix-neuf ans.

Ash est mort brûlé vif car il travaillait pour eux, Jo et Ellen se sont sacrifiées pour eux, son père a pris sa place sur son lit d'agonie. Combien sont morts après les avoir rencontrés ? Et combien en ont gardés des séquelles gravées à jamais ? Certaines cicatrices ne se soignent jamais... Victor Henriksen et tous ceux qui avaient été coincés avec eux dans ce poste de police... Bela aussi. Elle avait peut-être scellé son destin elle-même avant de les rencontrer, elle avait peut-être compliqué les choses en leur volant des petits trucs par-ci par-là, en leur cachant la vérité, mais elle ne méritait pas cette fin. Elle ne _méritait pas l'Enfer._

Sam s'est fait poignardé par Jake Talley dans la ville abandonnée, et en est mort. Plus tard, il s'est sacrifié – alors que c'était _son _rôle de le protéger, de tout faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien – et avait fini avec une âme brisée. Bobby a été tué après qu'ils l'aient impliqués dans cette affaire de Léviathans. Son fantôme est resté, puis a été libéré.

Pamela avait sacrifié sa vue en voulant les aider à communiquer avec Castiel – dans d'affreuses conditions, dans d'affreuses souffrances – certains en étaient morts.

Qui allait encore payer pour eux ? Kevin ? Charlie ? Lisa et Ben ? Jody ? Castiel ? _Qui encore ? _Il arrivait parfois même à penser que c'était un miracle qu'ils soient toujours en vie. Même Meg – qui avait un bon flair de survie – avait fini par y passer.

_Tous les mauvais choix qu'il avait fait. Toutes les trahisons qu'il avait vécues. Est-ce que ça en avait _vraiment _valu la peine ?_

Vingt-six ans. Quand on dit que la vie défile, que le temps passe vraiment rapidement, il voulait bien le croire. On sautait des étapes là, ou il ne se voyait pas grandir ?

Il avait trahi Sam il avait trahi sa promesse de le protéger, il avait trahi sa parole envers son père : il avait trahi son père. Le laisser croupir à la merci de Lucifer n'était vraiment pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler du bon travail. Il ne laisserait plus jamais ça arriver. Et n'avait-il pas juste effacé Adam – son demi-frère – de sa vie comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ? Après tout, c'était bien plus simple. Il ne l'avait pas caché, la vie que son 'nouveau' petit-frère avait eue l'avait rendu jaloux à un tel point que ça l'avait rongé dès le départ. Tant de _rancune _ressentie envers son père. Il s'était senti trahi – pour sa mère, pour eux. De quel droit Adam avait-il pu vivre une existence normale et pas eux ?

Trente-deux ans.

Sam et Cas aussi l'avaient trahis. Ruby avait empoisonné l'esprit de son cadet petit à petit pendant son absence – pendant qu'il suppliait qu'on le sorte des Enfers. Ruby était la démone qui avait provoqué la libération de Lucifer dans son intégralité – et le démarrage de l'Apocalypse. Sam ne l'avait pas vite réalisé – il avait beau être désorienté, cette trahison lui avait fait perdre sa confiance. Certes lui aussi s'était lié d'amitié avec un être surnaturel – mais bien qu'il soit un vampire, Benny l'avait _réellement _aidé, et surtout, il n'avait pas franchi la limite de courtoisie et n'avait certainement pas _couché _avec lui – très peu pour lui.

Si on y réfléchissait bien, ils avaient entièrement fait confiance très rapidement à une personne – dont ils auraient finalement dû se méfier ou du moins faire attention puisqu'il avait fini par se prendre pour Dieu. Mais Castiel était aussi l'Ange qui l'avait sorti des Enfers – qui avait mis fin à son calvaire. Et s'il avait libéré les Léviathans, il les avait aussi arrêtés avec lui – et encore une fois, au Purgatoire, c'était _lui _qui avait trahi Castiel et qui l'avait abandonné là–c'était Castiel qui l'avait poussé à partir pour qu'il soit sain et sauf. Il était l'Ange qui l'avait sauvé un nombre de fois... innombrable.

Parfois il se demandait encore ce qu'il l'avait poussé à tout abandonner pour eux – il n'en était même pas digne puisqu'il avait failli accepter d'être le suppôt de Michael.

Ce jour où il l'avait vu disparaître dans le lac, ce jour où tout ce qui ne restait de lui était un trench-coat sale... Il n'avait juste pas réalisé à quel point il était devenu important pour lui.

En réalité, la trahison était un peu partout. Il suffisait de titiller juste un petit point pour la voir à côté, en face, au-dessus. D'ailleurs, même la mort le trahissait.

Et tout ça, tout ça était arrivé juste parce qu'ils étaient les « suppôts » de Michael et Lucifer, parce qu'ils étaient des « chasseurs », parce qu'ils étaient des « Hommes de Lettres ». Mais ils ne s'en étaient pas si mal sortis, non ? D'autres auraient vraiment causé la fin de l'Humanité pour de bon... non ?

_Mais tu n'es même pas humain._

Dean ne broncha pas. Cette voix – ces remarques – commençaient à devenir insupportables.

_J'veux dire, comment peut-on même l'être encore après tout ce que tu as fait ?_

Il ne broncha toujours pas. Peut-être que l'indifférence qu'il portait maintenant à ce qu'il se passait était pire que tout. Peut-être que ça devrait le faire réagir. Peut-être que c'était trop tard.

_C'est pas humain ce que tu as vécu. C'est monstrueux. Tu es monstrueux. Et le meilleur, dans tout ça, c'est que tu aimes ça. Avoue, tu aimes ça. Tu _adores _ça. Braver l'interdit._

– Non. Je fais ce que je dois faire, souffla-t-il.

_Combien de fois es-tu mort ?_

Il n'avait généralement rien demandé dans toute cette affaire. S'il était allé en Enfer, c'était parce qu'il avait passé un deal. Mais s'il avait été envoyé au Purgatoire, ça n'avait jamais été dans son intention. Si Gabriel l'avait tué une centaine de fois le même jour de la semaine encore et encore, ce n'était pas non plus sa faute.

Et sincèrement, mourir n'était _vraiment_ pas une partie de plaisir.

Quel était l'abruti qui lui susurrait ça à l'oreille depuis tout à l'heure ?

Il avait déjà subit tout ça. Il était déjà passé par ce genre de supplice psychologique. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait ce qu'il se reprochait. A quoi bon le lui rappeler encore et encore ? Il s'en voulait encore et toujours, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sept jours sur sept, et pourtant on se sentait obligé de le lui dire ?

Et n'avait-il vraiment que passé son temps à semer la discorde et lancer des Apocalypses à tord et à travers dans le monde ? Il avait sauvé des gens en tuant des monstres, en tuant même parfois d'autres gens. Parfois ça c'était montré nécessaire.

Il avait beau vouloir faire de son mieux, il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler et ce n'était pas sa faute.

La libération des démons de l'Enfer n'était pas de sa responsabilité mais bien de celle d'Azazel, qui était aussi à l'origine des troubles vécus par Sam ! La libération des Léviathans n'avait pas été déclenchée par lui, mais bien involontairement par Castiel !

Il ne s'était pas toujours montré sans cœur, partagé entre le devoir et la compassion il avait tué une amie de Sam, _mais elle était un kitsune_, et Dieu sait – s'il était bien là – qu'il n'était pas un tueur de sang froid. Oui, il avait tué cette femme parce qu'elle avait des habilités _surnaturelles_ qui _blessait _des gens, mais il n'avait pas tué son fils – il lui avait promis de se venger, et Dean savait que c'était juste. Mais s'il n'avait écouté que sa raison, il l'aurait tué lui aussi. Il aurait dû le tuer il grandirait, tuerait. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

N'était-il pas humain dans ce sens ?

Il se sentait désespérément dans le besoin de se le prouver à lui-même. L'un des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, Famine, avait révélé ce manque d'humanité en lui au grand jour – ou ce qui semblait être un manque. Depuis, cette question l'avait obsédé – sans qu'il ne puisse jamais en connaître la réponse. Depuis l'Enfer, était-il resté mort ?

_Alors tu crois que tu as du mérites ?_

– J'ai tué Azazel et réparé son erreur. J'ai sauvé des personnes qui m'en sont reconnaissantes. Et surtout, je n'ai pas à me justifier. Je me suis occupé de mon petit frère de mon mieux, j'ai fêté Noël avec lui, je me rappelais de son anniversaire, j'ai toujours été là pour lui.

La voix ne répondit pas.

– J'ai aidé Cas en retour quand il m'aidait ! Je lui ai montré comment était la vie humaine ! Je l'ai fait réfléchir ! Il a peut-être été banni du Paradis, mais il est libre !

Il attendit encore un peu, mais rien ne vint. Il ne sut pas trop quoi penser. Il avait ressassé pendant ce qui semblait avoir été des heures et des heures tous les souvenirs qu'il conservait de sa vie – et de sa mort. Ce qu'il considérait comme bien, comme mal, ses remords, ses fiertés...

– Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu décides de faire ?

Dean sursauta et leva la tête. Cette question ne venait pas dans sa tête, mais de l'extérieur.

Un homme a l'air sévère l'observait, un marteau – ceux qu'on utilisait lors des procès – à la main. Il le reconnaissait. C'était ce dieu païen qui avait déjà voulu le juger sur ses actes lorsqu'il était encore en vie – ne s'étaient-ils pas débarrassés de lui ? Depuis quand était-il là ?

– Pardon ? articula-t-il plus poliment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il répéta :

– Qu'est-ce que tu décides de faire ?

– Ce que je décide de faire ? Je veux me barrer d'ici tiens ! C'est encore une blague ? Vous avez l'humour lourd, ça ne vous réussi pas. Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est vous qui me parlez dans ma tête depuis tout à l'heure ? Vous savez que ça se fait pas de s'introduire dans la tête des gens comme ça ?

– Es-tu coupable ?

Dean fronça les sourcils.

– De quoi ?

– Es-tu coupable ?

– Coupable de quoi ? Je suis coupable de beaucoup de choses ! s'énerva -t-il.

Le dieu ne répondit pas : il attendait simplement une réponse. Le chasseur soupira.

– Je suis coupable de beaucoup de choses, reprit-il, mais si ce procès ne vise que moi il est injuste je ne suis pas le seul à tremper dans ces affaires, et ces problèmes ne sont pas apparus comme par magie j'ai dû m'en charger de mon mieux ! Quand toutes ces merdes sont arrivées, qui est venu aider, hein ? Personne ! Y'avait plus personne pour faire quoique se soit, seulement les Winchesters – et Castiel ! Tout le monde se débine dès que ça se complique, hein ?!

Le dieu se contenta simplement de lever son marteau, l'air satisfait, et de frapper son bureau, déclarant d'une voix forte :

– Coupable !

* * *

On l'avait traîné à la sortie de la salle de procès et abandonné là, dehors. Et comme si c'était une énorme blague qui amusait follement les auteurs de cette stupide mise en scène, il avait atterrit sur une mer de nuages avec, à l'horizon, rien d'autre que le ciel. C'est généralement comme ça qu'on s'imagine le Paradis, sur Terre.

Il y avait seulement un long et grand escalier en colimaçon sur sa gauche. Impossible de retourner en arrière, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de Palais de Justice, si toutefois c'en était bien un.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il l'emprunta. La montée semblait durer une éternité. C'était ça ce qu'on appelait « l'ascension au ciel » ? Ils auraient bien mieux faits de mettre un ascenseur, c'est plus rapide. Comment elles faisaient, les personnes handicapées ? Les Anges n'étaient décidément pas aussi intelligents que ce qu'ils prétendaient.

Il monta. Il monta. Il monta. Une marche après l'autre, sans s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression de s'essouffler, mais se rendait compte qu'il ne l'était nullement.

Puis il arriva au bout. Le bout, c'était un autre énorme bout de nuage, avec une porte plantée dedans, sans murs pour la tenir. Elle était comme ça, dressée au milieu de nulle part, comme dans le vide. Ça lui rappelait un peu _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_, Sam l'avait regardé à côté de lui un soir, dans un motel miteux.

Il haussa les épaules. Condamnation ou pas, coupable ou pas, ça n'avait pas l'air bien terrifiant pour le moment – et puis il avait le sentiment d'avoir été vacciné par ces épreuves maintenant.

Il tourna la poignée, ouvrit la porte, entra.

La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut la salle. C'était une salle normale, banale. Peut-être qu'il était retourné sur Terre. Ou alors le Paradis n'est vraiment pas comme on l'imagine. Un peu trop banal.

Puis il vit quelque chose d'autre – quelqu'un d'autre qui le crispa. Tout sourire, les mains derrière le dos, Chuck s'avança vers lui, tendit une main comme pour le saluer, et lui lança :

– Ah ben toi, c'est sûr que ta mort, on pouvait pas être déçu !

* * *

Prochain chapitre : DESTIEL.

A bientôt ? (sisi je finirai cette fic cette année).

**Plume-now**


	8. Réincarnation

BONJOUR. Je suis heureuse de vous présenter le dernier chapitre de cette fic. C'est... un peu comme la révélation. Je sais, j'ai commencé cette histoire il y a presque deux ans. Entre temps, j'ai changé un peu de style d'écriture, j'ai écrit d'autres histoires, et surtout, je n'ai jamais noté clairement ce que j'allais écrire pour ce dernier chapitre. Il est donc évident que ce que j'écris maintenant n'est pas l'exacte idée de départ. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. Je remercie énormément **Barjy02** à qui je dédie ce chapitre, puisqu'elle m'a encouragée tout le long, et que ce sont ses encouragements en PM qui m'ont motivée pour terminer cette histoire maintenant.

Rappel : Le monde de cette fiction est extrêmement semblable à celui d'origine, mais pas tout à fait. Il y a donc des choses qui ne vont pas, qui ne collent pas - mais c'est normal. Tout est pris en compte. Ceci dit, bonne lecture~

* * *

**REINCARNATION**

* * *

La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut la salle. C'était une salle normale, banale. Peut-être qu'il était retourné sur Terre. Ou alors le Paradis n'est vraiment pas comme on l'imagine. Un peu trop banal.

Puis il vit quelque chose d'autre – quelqu'un d'autre qui le crispa. Tout sourire, les mains derrière le dos, Chuck s'avança vers lui, tendit une main comme pour le saluer, et lui lança :

– Ah ben toi, c'est sûr que ta mort, on pouvait pas être déçu !

Dean se figea sur place, il ouvrit la bouche mais ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge. Il le pointa du doigt s'il s'était mis à parler, il aurait bégayé. Quelque chose, dans l'atmosphère, avait _changé. _Il sentait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il n'était _plus _dans les phases. Et ça – ça lui ôtait une pression qui l'avait écrasé tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas même rendu compte de sa présence. C'était un soulagement complet par excellence.

Et pourtant, la présence de Chuck – de l'ancien prophète – ne le rassurait pas. Il faisait toujours confiance en ses instincts malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Surtout s'ils lui insufflaient de ne _pas _faire confiance à quelqu'un.

– Oh, voyons Dean, pourquoi cet air si renfermé ?

Il agissait très différemment du Chuck qu'il avait connu sur Terre. Et il n'aimait pas ce Chuck-là. Pas vraiment.

– Où est Cas ?

Chuck se retint – très mal – de pouffer. La mâchoire de Dean se contracta, son poing se serra.

– Chuck, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?!

– Je savais que tu serais en colère, soupira-t-il.

– Chuck, réponds-moi. Maintenant.

Il lui sourit. Il osa lui _sourire_. Ce fils de pute.

Il se jeta sur lui, le fit basculer d'un habile croche-pied en le saisissant par le col, et brandit son poing en signe de menace imminente. Il lui fallait un rien pour qu'il ne frappe son misérable visage.

– Wow wow, du calme ! couina le prophète.

– Et si tu commençais à m'expliquer tout ce bordel une fois pour toute ?

– De quoi tu parles, Dean ? demanda-t-il sans quitter son poing des yeux.

Le chasseur le fixa, droit dans les yeux. Il se calma légèrement en inspirant lentement.

– C'est toi qui est derrière tout ça, hein ?

– Non.

– Je- Non ? Comment ça, non ?

– Je n'ai absolument rien fait.

Dean plissa les yeux. C'était impossible. Quelqu'un était responsable de tout ça. Et il était certain que Chuck n'était pas blanc comme neige. Il _devait _avoir quelque à voir avec ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était _forcé_.

– Te fous pas de moi, je te jure que tu t'en mordrais les doigts.

– Dean, t'es malade ?!

– Réponds clairement ! Juste- explique-moi !

– D'abord, tu me lâches.

Dean serra les dents. Il se regardèrent l'un l'autre, comme s'ils essayaient de déceler quelque chose de caché sans le trouver. Il relâcha finalement sa poigne et s'éloigna lentement. Mais Chuck savait parfaitement bien qu'il finirait dans la même position en deux mouvements sans problème si Dean n'appréciait pas ce qu'il disait.

– Les phases, c'est pas moi. (Il réajusta son col, eut l'air de reprendre contenance – ou de tenter, puis s'éclaircit la voix.) Les phases, reprit-il cette fois en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Dean, c'est toi.

* * *

Dean était hors de lui. Toute sa colère, toute sa haine, il voulait la relâcher, il voulait la déverser sur Chuck. Pourtant, il appréciait Chuck sur Terre. Il l'avait vraiment apprécié. Il était maladroit, assez peu débrouillard et plutôt perdu au début – enfin, de son point de vue – mais il l'avait apprécié.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : le frapper. Et ce qu'il lui annonça ne lui donna pas moins envie de le faire. Il dût prendre sur lui et serrer les poings un peu plus pour se contrôler avant de demander :

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Quand quelqu'un meurt, sa mort se passe comme il se l'imaginait. Je... suppose que tu as l'esprit un peu tordu, mais indirectement, c'est _toi _qui a voulu ces épreuves. Tu les as demandées. Certains marchent dans un tunnel et trouvent cet endroit en suivant la lumière au bout, d'autres y arrivent de suite, d'autres encore n'y parviennent jamais... En vérité, on peut encore dire que tu as eu de la chance, puisque aujourd'hui, tu es là...

– TU TE FOUS ENCORE DE MA GUEULE, hurla Dean.

Chuck leva immédiatement les mains, comme pour se protéger, comme s'il était un dompteur face à une bête féroce, sauvage qui se rebellait dangereusement.

– Je te jure que c'est vrai.

– Menteur, cracha-t-il. (Il s'avança d'un pas, Chuck recula aussitôt. Il s'immobilisa.) Prouve-le, finit-il finalement par dire.

– Okay, okay. Premièrement, tu dois me croire : tu n'es plus dans les épreuves. C'est _fini_. Mais je suis sûr que tu le sais – que tu le sens. Ensuite, je- je n'ai pas vraiment de preuves. Tu n'as que ma parole.

– Foutaises. Où est Cas ? Et Death ? Bobby ? Sam ? Je veux les voir.

– Dean-

– Putain, si t'es même pas capable de répondre, pourquoi t'es là ?! Je comprends pas. Je vois pas. C'est quoi, le but ? Pour quoi est-ce que j'ai dû subir tout ça ?

– Death fait son travail, tu es mort, il ne reviendra pas. Bobby va bien. Il est... il va bien. Sam est toujours vivant. Il est sur Terre. On lui refuse ta résurrection, mais on s'arrange pour lui faciliter un peu la vie pour qu'il lâche prise et prenne son indépendance. Et Castiel, il... il est pas loin.

– T'es toujours pas clair. Où est Bobby ? Et Castiel ?

Chuck eut un profond soupir.

– Tu sais que rien n'est jamais simple avec toi ?

Si Dean avait été d'humeur, il aurait souri.

– Tu sais que Castiel est ton ange gardien, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pardon ?

– Allons, c'est évident. Ce n'est pas un hasard si on a demandé qu'il te sorte des Enfers. Lui-même ne le savait pas au début. Il a dû le comprendre avec le temps – aucun ange ne sait quel est l'humain qu'il doit protéger, il faut laisser le choix au temps.

– Et c'est quoi le rapport avec tout ça ?

– C'est que j'étais supposé tout t'expliquer en détail, mais tu es tellement méfiant qu'il est impossible de te faire comprendre quoique se soit. Donc, on va faire plus simple. Et puis, j'ai pas que ça à faire non plus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu-

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Chuck sourit, et tout disparut.

Il se retrouva dans un motel, assis sur un lit. Il se retourna vivement Sam n'était pas là. Par contre, quelqu'un d'autre était présent dans la pièce.

Castiel.

Dean se jeta sur lui.

– Cas ! Cas, putain, c'est toi !

Il y avait comme de la joie et du soulagement dans ses paroles. Castiel lui adressa un pauvre sourire, mais c'était bien Castiel, c'était lui, c'était Castiel, c'était Cas. Il le sentait simplement.

– Dean...

C'était tellement agréable de l'entendre à nouveau. Il avait presque envie de l'étreindre. Il avait _envie _de l'étreindre. Il glissa sa main de son épaule à son bras et se rapprocha. L'ange suivit le mouvement et ils _s'étreignirent. _C'était doux, c'était bon. Dean faillit soupirer d'aise. C'était familier.

– Tu étais là pour de vrai, pas vrai ? C'était toi, dans les phases. Tu étais là.

Castiel ne répondit rien, mais Dean savait, et il savait. Il avait été là, tout le temps. Le papillon, il savait que c'était lui. Les petites lumières dans l'obscurité, l'espoir, c'était Castiel. Tout ce temps.

– Cas, je fais quoi ici ? Et toi ?

Castiel fit alors ce qu'il faisait toujours il planta son regard dans celui de Dean, et Dean s'y perdit comme il le faisait toujours. Et comme toujours, c'était enivrant.

– Dean, écoute-moi. Je n'étais pas censé me trouver là. Avant, c'était Raphaël, Lucifer, Michael et Gabriel qui s'occupaient de ça ce sont les Archanges, ils étaient supposés s'occuper de juger les âmes et de les rép-

– Attends attends, bredouilla Dean, juger les âmes ? C'est quoi ça encore ?

Il soupira.

– Je savais que Chuck ne te dirait. Depuis... nos erreurs, c'est un peu n'importe quoi, mais il y a... toujours la « pesée » de l'âme. C'est ce qui va se passer – c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Toutes tes épreuves, elles n'étaient pas réelles. Sauf la dernière. La dernière était obligatoire. Tu devais obligatoirement, comme tout le monde, affronter... ton existence. Ta vie. Ton expérience. Ton vécu.

– Okay, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais t'es en train de me dire... que c'est le moment où je vais apprendre que je vais retourner en Enfer, c'est ça ?

Le visage de Castiel se crispa, son expression s'emplit de tristesse.

– Non, Dean. Je ne ferai jamais ça. Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça.

– Ah oui ahah, rit-il amèrement. Ça serait bien drôle que celui qui m'en ait sorti m'y ramène... mais logique, aussi.

– Je ne ferai jamais ça, répéta Castiel fermement.

Et la manière dont il disait ça démontrait bien qu'il le pensait – le sous-entendu était bien trop fort pour ne pas être entendu. Il s'était déjà rebellé pour lui, il n'hésiterait pas à nouveaux. Après tout, ils étaient bien... amis ? Non ?

– Cas, tu vas bien ? dit-il après un moment.

– Je vais bien, Dean, répondit-il.

– Cas, reprit le chasseur, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il y avait bien une pointe d'inquiétude, et de peur dans le ton qu'il avait employé.

– Je suis là pour te juger, Dean.

– C'est une blague ?

– Non.

– Tu me connais mieux que quiconque, presque mieux que mon propre frère, Cas.

– Ils ont dit que tu n'accepterais jamais qu'un inconnu te juge.

– Vrai. Mais ce n'est pas le contraire, normalement ? On doit avoir un point de vu neutre. Et qui sont le « ils » ?

– Mes frères, murmura Castiel. Leur argument principal a été mon attachement envers toi. La vérité est que, personne ne voulait de ton cas. Tu as... eu une existence trop mouvementée. Trop compliquée.

– Je comprends pas, c'est pas simple pourtant ? J'ai été mauvais, je vais en Enfer. J'ai été gentil, je vais au Paradis.

– Ce n'est pas une question de ça Dean. Rien n'est blanc ou noir.

– Arrête de tourner autour du pot. Dis-moi.

– Il y a actuellement quatre choix qui s'imposent.

– Je n'en vois que deux.

– Dean, l'interrompit Castiel pour lui rappeler qu'il devait lui laisser la parole s'il voulait obtenir des informations. Tu as le Paradis, tu as l'Enfer. Mais tu as aussi l'entre deux. Trop de négatif te précipite radicalement en Enfer. Tu n'as pas ça. Tu n'iras pas en Enfer.

Les épaules de Dean se relâchèrent et, même s'il avait prévu de faire du tapage et de se battre pour ne plus jamais retourner en Enfer – il n'y retournerait _pas – _il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été tendu, à quel point il _craignait _ce retour.

Castiel posa sa mains sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

– Tu n'iras pas au Paradis non plus, continua-t-il, puis il prit un moment de pose avant de reprendre. Du moins, pas en tant qu'humain.

– Quoi ?

– On en vient à deux solutions, les solutions sur lesquelles tu es bloqué. Tu as deux chois qui s'offrent à toi, et... et je n'ai pas le droit de t'influencer dans ton choix. C'est _ta _décision. Sache que si je possède toute l'envie du monde à vouloir t'aider, je ne peux pas.

Il avait les yeux humides.

– Cas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– La première, tu... deviens un ange.

Si Dean avait encore été vivant, il se serait étouffé.

– Pardon ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu.

– Non, déclara Castiel.

– _Devenir _un ange ? C'est possible ?

– Oui.

– Tu... Tu étais un être humain avant d'être un ange ?

– Non, j'ai toujours été un ange. Je suis né comme ça. Il y en a peu, mais certains anges ont été humains. Ils sont moins puissants que les autres, et sont automatiquement désignés pour être les anges gardiens d'humains sur Terre. C'est... vu comme une tâche ingrate. La plupart du temps. J'ai été ton ange gardien, mais c'était un honneur, vu ton importance.

Il avait appuyé sur le mot honneur plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Mais Dean se concentrait encore trop sur les informations qu'il venait de recevoir pour se retenir de se laisser aller dans un fou rire – c'était juste hilarant. Lui ? Un ange ? Un ange _gardien _? La bonne blague. Il serait capable de relancer l'Apocalypse d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– C'est une plaisanterie, hein, Cas ?

– L'autre option est de retenter ta chance sur Terre. Tu te renaîs, as une nouvelle famille, tu te crées une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle... chance.

Dean se tut l'espace de quelques secondes.

– Tu... Tu es... vraiment sérieux ?

– Je suis sérieux, Dean.

– Ce... truc de se réincarner, c'est vrai ?

– Oui.

– Mais... mais et Sam ? Et Sam ?

Il ne répondit pas, cette fois-ci.

– Je ne peux pas laisser Sam.

Il ne répondit toujours pas.

– Je ne peux pas me réincarner, conclut Dean. Je peux pas, je peux pas laisser Sammy derrière, l'abandonner comme ça.

– Dean, tu es mort. Sam est vivant.

– Je vais l'oublier ! Je vais tout oublier, pas vrai ? Je vais oublier toute ma vie, tout ce que je sais ! Je vais l'oublier, je vais t'oublier, je vais perdre ce que je chéris le plus : mes souvenirs ! Ils me hantent, ils me tuent Cas, mais ils sont là aussi pour me rappeler qui je suis ! Il en est hors-de-question.

– Dean, tu aurais une vie normale. Et surtout, tu ne regretteras rien.

– Dans quel camps t'es, Cas ?

– Il n'y a pas de camps !

– Bien sûr. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de « retenter ma chance ».

Castiel se mit à s'agiter, devenait nerveux, et Dean n'était pas habitué à ça. Vraiment pas. Ça le rendit nerveux aussi. Castiel, il était toujours celui qui le ramenait à la raison, celui qui était calme, c'était juste, Cas. Si Cas allait mal, c'était que la situation était vraiment importante. Et Dean ne voulait pas y croire.

– Je te comprends pas. Si je reste, je serai avec toi. Je pourrais aider Sam.

– Tu es sûr ? demanda l'ange. Réfléchis. Tu devras obéir. J'ai beau ne pas obéir, il y a un moment où il faut le faire, il faut retourner se ressourcer au paradis et là, il n'y a plus d'échappatoire. Et Dean, tu ne te plieras jamais à ce qu'ils veulent. Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu n'es pas comme nous.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Cas ? Tu n'es pas comme eux.

Castiel grimaça.

– Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je veux t'influencer.

– Donne-moi ton avis !

– Je ne peux pas !

– Pourquoi ?! Tu es libre !

– Non !

– Bien sûr que si !

Dean se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y ait un problème ? Pourquoi fallait-il évidemment que Castiel s'oppose à lui... ? … Et puis il réalisa. Il lui cachait quelque chose. Il y avait une raison, derrière tout ça, pour laquelle il ne voulait _pas _prendre parti. Castiel, c'était un membre de la Team Free Will. Il ne se soumettait plus aux règles. Il craignait juste quelque chose – il avait peur de quelque chose.

– Dis-moi.

Il avait la tête légèrement baissée, comme s'il regardait le sol. Dean la releva en mettant son index sous son menton il croisa son regard une nouvelle fois. Il se rapprocha à peine, et l'embrassa.

Il sentit Castiel se figer, et il dût s'avouer à lui-même qu'il se surprenait. Les lèvres de Castiel, elles n'étaient pas comme il se l'était imaginé – parce qu'il n'avait jamais su se les imaginer. Il n'était pas déçu. C'était rien de plus qu'un sentiment de bien-être qui l'empli de haut en bas, et maintenant, il avait envie – il avait besoin de s'installer à côté de son ange, de se coller à lui, de se lover contre lui.

Après ça, Castiel esquissa un petit sourire, puis lâcha, d'une voix rauque, un petit :

– Après ça, j'ai encore moins envie de te dire quoique se soit.

Dean sourit. D'un véritable sourire. Un sourire sincère, qui n'était plus apparu depuis... depuis vraiment, bien trop longtemps. Bien trop longtemps. Et depuis bien trop longtemps, il réalisa enfin à quel point il trouvait Castiel parfait, à quel point il trouvait Castiel imparfait et à quel point il l'aimait. Comme lui, Castiel avait fait face à sa famille, il avait pris les devants, il avait ses choix, ses erreurs. Être né au Paradis ne rendait pas pour autant meilleur. Castiel n'était vraiment pas parfait, et pourtant, à ses yeux, ça le rendait parfait. Paradoxal, n'est-ce pas ?

– S'il te plait, dis-moi.

Il vola à Sam ses yeux de chiots battus, et il sembla que ça marchait plutôt bien. Bien que le visage de Castiel semblait se déscomposer bien qu'il sentit que cela lui demandait un immense effort, il se sentit heureux – il savait qu'il allait lui dire.

– Si tu restes, c'est pour l'éternité. Tu seras plus malheureux qu'autre chose.

– Tu as tort.

– Les autres anges te détestent. Tu es méprisé.

Le Winchester savait que ça allait faire mal, mais il devait lui dire. Il _fallait _qu'il le comprenne.

– Toi aussi, Cas. Tu as tout fait tout seul. Tu t'es rebellé, tu t'es retourné contre eux. Ils te méprisent. Tu es comme... un rénégat.

– Des anges suivent encore les mêmes idées que moi.

– Pas assez pour prétendre que tu puisses leur faire confiance.

– Tu ne comprends pas. Tu as été responsable de l'Apocalypse, et tu es la raison de ce que je suis maintenant. Ils vont encore plus te haïr.

– Cas, j'ai géré ça sur Terre, gérer ça ailleurs ne change pas grand chose.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait définitivement pas. Castiel, malgré ses tentatives de dissuasion, perdait de plus en plus de sa conviction dans ses propos.

– Tu ne veux pas que je me réincarne, souffla Dean.

Castiel se figea, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui transpercer sa grâce.

– C'est ta nouvelle chance. Toute ta vie, tu as rêvé de ça. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, _toi _? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux... pour nous ?

Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Sa raison lui hurler de choisir l'autre option – celle de Castiel, celle de se réincarner. C'était le plus simple, il le savait. Après tout... C'était l'éternité, ou round numéro deux. Mais son cœur ripostait violemment qu'il vallait mieux rester ici – _rester avec Cas._

– Cas, c'est moi. Dean. Tu peux tout me dire.

Castiel secoua la tête. Dean fronça les sourcils, et soutint son regard. L'ange ouvrit la bouche, sembla être sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis la referma. Il approcha ses doigts du front de l'humain, puis murmura avant de le toucher :

– Il vaut mieux que tu vois par toi-même.

* * *

_C'était Castiel. Il était face à... lui ? Ce n'était pas son apparence physique, mais c'était... lui. Cet humain. Il reconnaissait... son âme. C'était son âme. Il était jeune, il approchait de la trentaine, et pourtant, il était là, avec Cas. Au même endroit. Il avait des vêtements d'un temps plus ancien – le siècle précédant ?_

_Il se rapprocha et réalisa que l'humain – lui – discutait avec l'ange. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine – ou du moins c'est ce qu'il crut sentir – lorsqu'il comprit le sens de leurs paroles._

– _Je veux me réincarner, disait-il._

_Castiel souriait d'un sourire léger, mais Dean le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que, ce sourire, il était faux._

– _Tu es sûr de toi ?_

_L'âme de Dean – son autre lui – hocha la tête en signe d'approbation._

– _Je veux aider les autres. Il y a des choses- il y a des monstres là-bas... les gens ont besoin d'être protégés._

_Alors, il était aussi un chasseur... ? Castiel ne répondit pas l'autre Dean sourit et disparu petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de sa présence. _

_Il se sentit brutalement téléporté, et vit que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Encore la même situation. C'était son âme, et Castiel lui faisait face. Et cette fois encore, il n'avait pas la même apparence. Il trouvait des signes de ressemblances, physiquement, mais ce n'était pas complètement lui – le lui d'aujourd'hui. La même discussion se reproduisait. Castiel parlait à l'autre Dean – l'ancien Dean ? Lui aussi était habillé étrangement, des habits plus vieux encore que ceux que l'autre Dean portait. L'ange, d'un ton aussi neutre que possible, lui expliquait la situation, la même que celle dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement. Il lui parlait de la réincarnation, et il lui parlait de devenir un gardien, un ange gardien. Et Dean, comme à chaque fois, conservait la même position._

_Cette scène se déroula plusieurs fois sous ses yeux. Il remarqua deux choses : il se réincarnait toujours pour les mêmes raisons, car il finissait toujours pas être un chasseur dans l'autre vie, et il mourrait toujours jeune. Il ne dépassait pas la quarantaine._

_Il lâcha un hoquet de surprise en comprenant la situation. Il l'avait déjà compris, mais avait eu peur de le formuler clairement. Il ne voulait pas vraiment comprendre. C'était comme pour regarder la télévision, et de la comprendre sans comprendre. Sans avoir d'après-réfléxion. Sans y repenser._

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que Castiel se retrouvait là. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dean était confronté à ce choix. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait changé._

C'était la première fois qu'il refusait de se réincarner.

* * *

Dean leva les yeux sur Cas.

– Tu ne m'as jamais dit ! s'écria-t-il, plus en colère qu'ému.

– Je n'ai pas le droit de te montrer ça !

– Depuis quand on se préocupe de ce à quoi on a le droit ou pas ?!

– Je ne savais même pas que c'était toi quand je t'ai tiré des Enfers ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! C'était la première fois qu'on se rencontrait hors-mort.

– Et... quand je mourrais, je subissais aussi à chaque fois ces étapes ?

Il fit non de la tête.

– Ce n'était pas joli, mais c'est la première fois que tu vis une mort aussi violente. J'imagine que tes existances précédantes n'avaient pas été aussi dure que celle-ci et surtout que... je n'étais jamais intervenu.

– … Je suis désolé, Cas. Je pensais pas... Je savais pas que tu étais là... depuis le début.

Castiel le prit par les épaules, et subitement Dean se sentit comme un enfant auquel on allait lui dicter ses devoirs.

– Dean, il faut que tu fasses ce qui est mieux pour toi.

Mais Dean refusait d'être un enfant obéissant – il avait été un enfant obéissant toute son enfance. Il n'avait pas été libre de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, plié par les contraintes, bousculé par les décisions qui lui tombaient une fois de plus sur la tête sans avertir il veillerait sur son frère, et il ne laisserait plus jamais Castiel tout seul.

Il s'avança, prit la main de l'ange et un innocent sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il déclara alors, d'une voix claire et distincte :

– Je ne me réincarnerais pas.

Castiel rit malgré lui.

– Il t'aura fallu une apocalypse pour ça.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Castiel y répondit avec plus d'hardeur que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

– Tu sais, on nous observe peut-être.

– Et bien qu'il nous observent, j'en ai rien à foutre, ricana Dean. Ils m'ont cherché.

– Et ça ne va pas être simple si tu veux t'occuper de Sam, mais c'est possible. Son ange gardien est mort. Par contre, tu auras le droit à des visites au Paradis des Hommes. Tu pourras revoir Bobby, si tu veux, dit Castiel, car il savait que c'était quelque chose dont Dean se préocupait.

L'ancien chasseur le remercia, puis ils attendirent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne dise enfin :

– Bon, et maintenant, c'est le moment où des ailes me poussent dans le dos ?

Castiel eut un sourire malicieux.

– Maintenant, c'est le moment où tu reçois ta grâce.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, en espérant que vous me laisserez une review, positive ou négative - tant qu'on reste poli entre nous ! Je suis prête à entendre vos critiques pour m'améliorer !

Merci encore,

**Plume-now**


End file.
